I hate everything about you !
by Emmanille
Summary: Rencontre, jeu de séduction, passion, les débuts d'un couple paraissent bien souvent parfaits. Tanya avait tout pour me séduire ou presque ! La simplicité, la gentillesse, la douceur ... Et Isabella, cette fichue colocataire, bourrue, mal-aimable et un peu trop possessive à mon gout !
1. Prologue : Céder à la tentation

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **

**Et oui ! Je me suis faite désirer mais me revoilà (enfin !) avec une nouvelle fic ! **

**Après "Seconde Chance" (d'ailleurs un grand merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, mise en alerte et en favoris !), j'ai eu besoin d'aborder des sujets un peu plus "légers". Mais celles qui m'ont suivie jusque là savent que rien n'est simple et rose dans mes fics ! Alors bien évidemment, celle-ci ne dérogera pas à la règle ! **

**Une autre chose : effectivement, Tanya fait parti des personnages, mais ne partez pas avec des a priori ! J'ai décidé de faire ma rebelle et d'en faire un personnage gentil ! **

**Je précise tout de même qu'il s'agit bien d'une Edward/Bella ! ;-) **

**J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et que vous me suivrez dans cette nouvelle aventure ! **

**Voici le prologue ! Plutôt court mais la suite arrivera assez vite si vous êtes tentées ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue : **

J'étais perdu, définitivement. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, j'étais pris au piège, à la merci de mes pulsions, esclave de mon désir. Je tentai de lutter, mais ma raison m'avait déjà déserté.

J'avançais malgré moi, sachant pourtant que j'aurais dû reculer, fuir tant que je le pouvais encore, tant que je n'avais pas franchi cette limite affreusement tentante.

Me sermonner était désormais inutile, mon esprit n'était plus maître, mon corps dictait sa loi.

Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir ça, je n'avais même pas le droit de la regarder comme je le faisais en cet instant, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Mes yeux, mon corps, mon cœur, mes sens, tout me poussait vers elle. Plusieurs fois, je tentai de me raviser, de revenir sur mes pas, de reculer, de me retourner vers la porte pour fuir, mais il suffisait d'une effluve, d'un son, pour que mes sens, ces traîtres, me ramènent à elle. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle laisse cette porte entrouverte ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle me tourne le dos ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ne se doute de rien ?

Une fois de plus je la fixais, incapable d'agir intelligemment, et j'entrai presque en transe au moment où elle agita ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les rincer. Les images me revinrent en mémoire et je la revis à cette soirée sur la plage, dansant, se déhanchant au rythme des djembés, faisant exactement ce même mouvement avec ses cheveux. Je revis ses hanches, sa taille, son visage habité par la musique, sa peau luisante, couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, uniquement éclairée par le feu. Cette peau ... Je pouvais presque sentir sa chaleur, sa douceur. Notre baiser me revint également, furtivement, tel un flash, mais bien présent, fort, brûlant, passionné.

Elle dévoila sa nuque et soudain, je me retrouvai de nouveau à cette soirée. Respirant son parfum, ondulant tout contre elle, mon bassin calé contre le sien, avant d'être contraint de me décoller et de la laisser danser seule pour tenter de calmer le désir puissant qui m'avait alors consumé. Mais là, dans cette pièce saturée, tandis que je l'observais à son insu, le feu semblait plus fort encore. Cette sensation défendue reprit vie et embrasa la dernière parcelle de raison susceptible de persister dans mon être. Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, mes doigts défaisaient les boutons de ma chemise et j'avançais, lentement, tel un prédateur, sans jamais quitter ma proie des yeux.

Je n'allais pas reculer cette fois, je n'allais pas fuir. J'allais au contraire succomber, il le fallait, j'en avais besoin. J'allais sentir sa peau, j'allais la goûter, la posséder. Une fois, juste une fois, mais je la voulais, ici, maintenant, peu importe les conséquences, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à elle. Elle allait devoir me repousser, me jeter hors de cette douche, me gifler même. Il le fallait, elle devait m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, de franchir cette limite interdite. Je n'avais pas le droit de la toucher, je n'avais même pas le droit de la fantasmer. Pourtant, à cet instant, à part elle, plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter.

* * *

Alors, alors ? À votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ? Hâte d'avoir vos avis et vos suppositions !

On se voit mercredi pour le premier chapitre ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Notre rencontre

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris ! En théorie, j'ai répondu à tout le monde ! **

**Merci également pour les messages sur Facebook (Pseudo Emma Nille, pour celles que ça interesse ! ;-) )**

**Petite dédicace à cette personne extrêmement courageuse nommée « Guest » et qui a laissé cette superbe review anonyme :** « Autant de pub pour ça? Encore une histoire à la con! »

Tu as égayé ma soirée ! Ce chapitre est rien que pour toi (ou comme dirait quelqu'un : ou pas ! ) !

**Voilà donc ce premier chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** ''Notre rencontre''

Il était 10h00 du matin et j'émergeais seulement. Cette journée s'annonçait comme toutes les autres, banale au possible ... Dans une heure environ, je devais me rendre à une audition pour un petit rôle dans un film. Rien de transcendant mais, par ce biais, j'espérais enfin pouvoir me faire remarquer. Cela faisait des années que ça durait ... des années que je courais d'auditions en auditions ... des années que j'entendais cette fichue réponse "on vous rappellera ..." ... des années qu'on ne me rappelait jamais ...

Mon rituel commença, ou devrais-je plutôt dire ma routine ! Je me levai et me tordis dans tous les sens. J'étais courbaturé, comme à chaque fois que je sortais de ce maudit lit ! J'ouvris les rideaux et observai le temps qu'il faisait. La grisaille, encore ... comme depuis plus d'un mois ! Moi qui espérais trouver travail et meilleur climat en m'installant à New York ... je n'avais ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Du moins, hormis quelques petits boulots qui me permettaient tout juste de payer mon loyer et de ne pas mourir de faim. Je restai ainsi quelques minutes et me décidai enfin à sortir de ma léthargie. Je pris des vêtements au hasard et filai sous le jet brûlant de la douche. L'eau avait cet effet apaisant et bienfaiteur sur moi. Je me sentais bien, me laissais aller à rêver à mesure que mes muscles se détendaient.

10h30, j'étais enfin prêt et commençai à arpenter les rues de New York. Ces chemins, je les connaissais par cœur et y avais mes petites habitudes. Un café à emporter et ma course démarrait. Cela faisait quelques années que je faisais ça. J'avais réussi à obtenir des petits rôles mais rien de bien significatif. La seule chose qui me rassurait était de me dire que toute expérience était bonne à prendre dans ce métier. Alors même si je n'apparaissais qu'en arrière plan et que je n'avais aucun dialogue ou quelques lignes, dans le meilleur des cas, cela me permettait au moins de m'imprégner de l'ambiance des studios, d'observer afin de m'améliorer, de connaître certaines ficelles ... En rêvant qu'un jour, enfin, on m'offrirait le rôle de ma vie.

J'arrivai à l'angle de la rue où avait lieu l'audition et déjà mon cœur s'accélérait, mélange de stress et d'excitation. J'avançai, admirant les affiches qui ornaient les murs des bâtiments quand un choc suivi d'une voix me ramenèrent sur terre.

« Eh Dugenoux ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe où tu marches ! Espèce d'empaffé va ! »

Je rassemblai mes esprits et relevai la tête, honteux, vers la jeune femme que je venais de bousculer. Elle me fixait d'un regard noir.

« Désolé ! Je ne vous ... »

« Y a vraiment des abrutis dans cette ville ! », me coupa-t-elle en grognant presque.

Elle souffla et me poussa à son tour avant de reprendre sa route, visiblement très énervée ...

C'était bien ma veine ! Je me retrouvai avec une énorme tache de café brûlant. Pas très présentable pour une audition ... Tant pis ! De toute façon je n'étais plus à ça près ! J'enlevai mon pull, histoire de limiter les dégâts, et poursuivis mon chemin vers mon lieu de rendez-vous. Non mais quelle furie cette fille ! Ce n'était pas pour me rassurer sur l'état de santé mentale des habitants de cette ville ...

J'arrivai enfin, poussai la lourde porte et m'approchai lentement d'une jeune femme qui faisait visiblement partie de l'organisation.

« Bonjour ... je viens pour l'audition. »

« Laquelle ? On en fait passer plusieurs ici ! » râla-t-elle sans même lever les yeux vers moi.

« Je suis acteur. », précisai-je, penaud.

« Votre nom ? »

« Edward Cullen. »

« Allez vous asseoir, je vous appellerai lorsque ce sera votre tour. »

« Merci. », souris-je malgré sa mal-amabilité.

Je me dirigeai donc vers les sièges et jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux autres candidats avant de m'asseoir et d'à nouveau me perdre dans mes pensées.

« Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir ? »

Mes yeux se levèrent vers cette douce voix et restèrent fixés sur ce visage angélique. De longs cheveux blonds, un teint d'ivoire, des lèvres pulpeuses, un regard marine envoûtant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer et en oubliai même de répondre.

« Je peux m'asseoir ou la place est prise ? », répéta-t-elle en m'offrant un sourire amusé.

Je sortis de ma contemplation et réagis enfin, me sentant totalement ridicule.

« Non ... enfin oui je ... vous ... y a pas de problème ! Désolé … »

Je mis à rire nerveusement. Pour une entrée en matière c'était lamentablement réussi !

« C'est pas grave ! Au contraire, c'est plutôt flatteur de voir que je vous perturbe ! Je m'appelle Tanya ! »

Elle me tendit sa main, accompagnant son geste d'un sourire des plus charmeurs et je la saisis sans attendre, tout en imitant sa bonne humeur.

« Edward. »

« Enchantée Edward ! »

« Vous venez pour le film ? » tentai-je pour engager la conversation.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

« Ah non pas du tout ! Je suis mannequin. »

« Ils font passer toutes sortes d'auditions ici visiblement. »

« C'est peux dire ! C'est la troisième fois que je viens ici cette semaine ! ... oh ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?! »

Elle marqua une pause et m'offrit une mine désolée tout en saisissant le tissu tâché de ma chemise entre ses doigts.

« Ce n'est pas très présentable ça ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? Accident de petit-déjeuner ? », me taquina-t-elle.

Un frisson me parcourut soudain, elle me transportait déjà. Je tentai de garder la tête froide malgré tout, préférant miser sur mon côté zen plutôt que sur mon pessimisme ordinaire et peu attirant.

« Oh ça ! Et bien ... une folle dans la rue ! Je l'ai bousculée par mégarde et ... elle s'est vengée en renversant mon café ! »

« Eh bien ! », se mit-elle à rire devant le ridicule de cette histoire. « Y a vraiment des gens tordus dans cette ville ! »

« C'est ce que je me dis tous les jours depuis que je vis ici ! »

La voix monocorde et démotivée de l'hôtesse d'accueil, nous coupa, apostrophant Tanya et lui ordonnant d'avancer sans grande politesse.

« Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! » chuchota-t-elle en sautant presque de sa chaise avant de se retourner vers moi pour me lancer un rictus mi-anxieux, mi-excité.

« Je croise les doigts ! », assurai-je en mimant le geste des deux mains.

Elle m'offrit un large sourire avant de se diriger vers la salle où elle était attendue. Je l'observai s'éloigner avec grâce, admirai ses pas légers et sa démarche chaloupée, sans aucune exagération toutefois. Cette fille était tout simplement sublime.

Jamais je n'avais autant espérer patienter dans une salle d'attente. Si j'avais eu de la chance, elle serait sorti avant qu'on ne m'appelle, mais la chance ne me souriait pas souvent ces derniers temps. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à me présenter, à peine deux minutes plus tard, devant trois personnes daignant tout juste m'écouter.

Je récitai mes lignes, tentant d'y mettre les intonations, de m'approprier le personnage, réussissant difficilement à gérer mon stress.

« Stop ! »

Je m'arrêtai net et fixai l'homme en face de moi, barbu, la cinquantaine, une casquette vissée sur la tête.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre votre temps jeune homme. Vous ne correspondez pas au rôle. On cherche tout l'inverse de ce que vous venez de nous montrer ! Merci du déplacement, je garde votre nom au cas ou. Bonne journée ! »

Il avait débité sa phrase sans un regard, totalement détaché et sans réellement y mettre de conviction, comme s'il l'avait répétée des milliers de fois. A bien y réfléchir, c'était probablement le cas. Encore une audition ratée …

« Merci Monsieur. »

Je ne me voilais pas la face, là encore, on ne me rappellerait pas. Je sortis de cette salle devenue étouffante et me dirigeai aussitôt vers la sortie.

« Jeune homme ! »

Je me retournai vers l'hôtesse d'accueil, lui offrit un sourire forcé en essayant d'ignorer son regard hautain.

« La jeune femme blonde de tout à l'heure m'a demandé de vous remettre ça. Vous avez de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur ! C'est une agence de casting ici, pas une agence matrimoniale ! »

« C'est bien dommage ! Charmante comme vous êtes, j'aurais peut-être eu mes chances ! »

Je dégainai mon clin d'œil et mon sourire charmeur comme une contre-attaque à sa mauvaise humeur, conscient que cela risquait soit de l'agacer encore plus, soit au contraire de la perturber et de lui clouer le bec. J'admirai mon effet sur la quarantenaire peroxydée et me dirigeai vers la sortie, fier de mon effet.

La nature m'avait gâté semblait-il, j'avais beau me trouver banal, j'étais plutôt bel homme et en avais pris conscience avec les années. Seulement ma timidité, mon éducation, mon respect envers la gente féminine et ma jeunesse entière à me faire torturer par mes deux sœurs m'empêchaient d'en profiter impunément. D'ordinaire, je n'étais pas du genre à jouer de mes charmes, probablement aussi par manque de confiance.

Une fois dehors, je dépliai le bout de papier et le lu, le sourire aux lèvres ''_j'ai beaucoup apprécié notre conversation de tout à l'heure. Si on la poursuivait autour d'un verre ? Appelle-moi. Tanya''_

Je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps, je sortis mon portable et, le cœur battant, composai le numéro griffonné. Elle décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie, laissant entendre sa voix cristalline.

« Tanya ! C'est Edward. »

« Et bien tu as été rapide dis-moi ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ton appel avant quelques heures. »

« Et bien, disons que moi aussi j'ai beaucoup apprécié notre conversation et … »

J'hésitai une seconde, ma timidité reprenant le dessus mais, me sermonnant intérieurement, je décidai de me lancer.

« Plutôt qu'un verre, ça te dirai de dîner avec moi ? »

« Avec plaisir ! », Lâcha-t-elle, presque dans un cri de joie.

« Génial ! Alors le plus simple c'est peut-être de se retrouver devant le bâtiment de l'audition vers vingt heures et ensuite on avise. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est parfait ! J'ai hâte ! », avoua-t-elle, visiblement aussi enjouée que moi.

« J'ai hâte aussi. A ce soir ! »

Elle raccrocha la première tandis que je restai suspendu au téléphone, agréablement surpris de la tournure que prenait ma journée. Je repris ma route quelques secondes après ça, me dirigeant vers ma seconde audition.

Pour la première fois, je me fichai totalement de ne pas avoir été retenu. J'avais, au contraire, l'impression d'avoir gagné quelque chose de bien plus important. Tanya … Je le savais, c'était ridicule et rapide, prématuré même, mais elle me plaisait déjà.

* * *

Souvenez-vous les filles ! Pas d'a priori ! ;-)


	3. Chapitre 2 : La colocataire

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Comme toujours je commence par les remerciements ! Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris ! Merci pour les messages sur Facebook ! **

**Pour celles qui se posent la question, je pense poster deux chapitres par semaine (le mercredi et le dimanche) si ma « petite vie bien remplie » me le permet ! **

**Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** La colocataire.

19h00, je me préparai, excité, le cœur battant à l'idée de la retrouver. Douche rapide mais apaisante, rasage de près ... Je me donnais l'impression d'être un ado avant son premier rendez-vous. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'intention de sortir le grand jeu. J'étais d'un naturel plutôt simple et j'espérais qu'il en soit de même pour Tanya. J'envisageai un dîner dans un petit restaurant italien suivi, si le temps nous le permettait, d'une balade dans les rues de la ville. Je n'avais pas envie de jouer ce soir là, bien sûr je voulais la séduire, mais j'avais surtout envie d'apprendre à la connaître. Parler, se découvrir, la découvrir.

Je m'autorisai toutefois une petite fantaisie en achetant une rose et je l'attendis donc, la fleur à la main, devant le bâtiment où nous nous étions rencontrés. Le ciel semblait dégagé et, même si la température extérieure ne permettait pas de dîner en terrasse, mon idée de la raccompagner à pied jusqu'à chez elle après notre rendez-vous paraissait de plus en plus réalisable.

Patientant depuis une dizaine de minutes, je la vis enfin arriver, bien plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Je la détaillai alors qu'elle avançait vers moi, trench-coat noir ouvert sur une robe rouge et fluide au décolleté attirant, dévoilant ses longues jambes jusqu'aux genoux, des escarpins assortis, classes et sexy. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un magasine, elle était tout simplement sublime. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer à l'admirer. Ses longs cheveux blonds et ondulés, sa peau claire, ses grands yeux bleus mis en valeur par un maquillage léger et discret, et son sourire. Tanya était définitivement une femme magnifique.

Plus j'apprenais à la connaître, plus je tombais sous son charme. En plus d'être jolie, elle était d'une gentillesse incroyable, simple, drôle, agréable et pleine d'esprit. Les heures défilaient bien trop vite en sa présence et je n'avais aucune envie de la quitter.

Nous marchions d'un pas lents jusqu'à chez elle, discutant toujours de tout et de rien, continuant ce petit jeu de séduction qui s'était mis en place naturellement. J'aimais son côté entreprenant et je la laissai volontiers venir à moi, l'encourageant d'un regard ou d'un sourire, faisant quelques allusions subtiles, lui offrant, par exemple, mon bras pendant notre balade.

Je mourrai d'envie de l'embrasser, n'osai pourtant pas faire le premier pas, de peur de gâcher notre premier rendez-vous, de peur de la brusquer, de peur qu'elle se méprenne sur mes intentions. Je n'étais pas du genre pressant, j'aimais au contraire laisser les choses se faire à leur rythme. Arrivés devant sa porte, je me plaçai donc face à elle sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, lui souriant simplement.

« J'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée. », avouai-je en saisissant son autre main et en ancrant mon regard au sien.

« Mais ? »

_« Mais_ ? Pourquoi _mais_ ? », l'interrogeai-je, ne comprenant pas sa réaction soudaine.

« Généralement quand un homme dit ça, ce n'est pas très bon signe, c'est toujours suivi d'un _mais. », _expliqua-t-elle, paraissant déçue.

« Non pas du tout ! », corrigeai-je. « Je suis sincère ! J'ai vraiment apprécié notre soirée. »

Elle souffla, comme soulagée et je m'étonnai de sa réaction. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'une femme aussi parfaite qu'elle puisse douter à ce point. J'oubliai mon manque de confiance, décidai de prendre les devants plutôt que de laisser passer ma chance.

« J'ai vraiment envie de te revoir Tanya. »

Son regard s'illumina et pour toute réponse, elle sourit avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou. Ses yeux fixèrent mes lèvres, sa main caressa ma joue et je compris qu'elle m'autorisait à lui voler un baiser, qu'elle en avait envie tout autant que moi. Je l'enlaçai tout d'abord, rapprochant nos corps, retardant ce moment pourtant tant attendu et goûtai enfin ses lèvres. Je ne voulais pas lui faire croire à de mauvaises intentions de ma part, alors malgré mon désir plus que palpable, je décidai de ne pas approfondir ce baiser, le préférant chaste, tendre mais intense toutefois. Je la sentis frisonner avant qu'elle ne se détache de mes bras et elle me parut timide en cet instant. Elle sembla hésiter, sonda mon regard avant d'oser prendre ma main.

« Edward … surtout ne te méprends pas sur moi, je n'agis pas comme ça dès le premier rendez-vous d'habitude mais … Est-ce que tu voudrais monter ? Prendre un dernier verre ? Enfin je veux dire … Pour réellement boire un verre ! Pas pour … enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement et je l'imitai, amusé par son manque d'assurance. J'acceptai avec plaisir, n'ayant de toute façon pas envie de la quitter aussi tôt. J'étais ravi et flatté qu'elle me fasse déjà confiance. Peu de femmes vous invitent à monter chez elles le premier soir, de peur de donner une mauvaise image ou de faux signaux. Même si nous continuions à nous séduire l'un et l'autre, même si nos mains se faisaient plus tendres, si nos lèvres se retrouvaient souvent et de plus en plus intensément, Tanya semblait avoir compris que je n'étais pas le genre d'homme à tenter quoi que ce soit qui puisse la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle avait le temps, nous irions à son rythme, n'en déplaise à mes pulsions masculines.

Nous montâmes les escaliers et arrivâmes à l'étage, devant la porte de son appartement. Elle tourna la clef, actionna la poignée et se retourna vers moi avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Juste une chose avant de te faire entrer. Il faut que tu saches que je ne vis pas seule. »

Je la fixai, attendant ses révélations, m'imaginant des situations des plus incongrues, comme l'existence d'un petit ami. Après tout, tout était bien trop parfait pour durer …

« Ma colocataire est un peu bordélique sur les bords alors ne fais pas attention s'il y a du bazar, ok ? »

Je me mis à rire, simplement soulagé, me sentant tout de même ridicule d'avoir laissé mon pessimisme habituel prendre le dessus.

Nous entrâmes finalement et je découvris un cocon chaleureux, un véritable nid.

« C'est loin d'être en bazar », la rassurai-je en passant ma main le long de son dos.

« Ça va, elle doit être dans son bon jour ! », ria-t-elle tout en me guidant vers le canapé. « Mets-toi à l'aise ! Que veux-tu boire ? »

« Peu importe, ce sera très bien. »

J'enlevai ma veste et m'installai au milieu des coussins moelleux, admirant Tanya s'affairer dans le coin cuisine. L'espace n'était pas bien grand mais était plutôt bien agencé. Seul un bar séparait la cuisine du salon, tout était ouvert, clair et lumineux.

« C'est joli chez toi, on s'y sent bien », avouai-je en saisissant le verre que Tanya me tendait.

« C'est vrai ! Isabella a de l'or dans les mains. Si tu avais vu cet appartement avant qu'elle n'y mette sa patte ! Elle a tout refait ici, du sol au plafond ! »

« Vous vivez ensemble depuis longtemps ? », la questionnai-je, toujours plus désireux d'apprendre à la connaître.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on a toujours vécu ensemble elle et moi ! », s'amusa-t-elle, laissant tout de même paraître une soudaine tendresse dans son regard. « On est amies depuis le lycée, nous sommes allées en internat ensemble et lorsqu'on a décidé de partir pour New York, ça nous a paru logique de continuer à vivre ensemble, on n'a même pas eu besoin d'en discuter. »

« Vous semblez très proches ! », constatai-je, peu surpris qu'elle soit si bien entourée.

« Tu n'imagines même pas ! Je crois que même des sœurs ne le seraient pas autant ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant tant de bons sentiments. Je pouvais aisément imaginer leur complicité, leur lien très fort. Cette Isabella devait être à l'image de Tanya, adorable, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

J'allais continuer notre conversation quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une véritable tornade. Je sursautai et ne vis qu'une masse brune jeter un sac à dos dans le coin de la pièce avant de courir vers la cuisine. Aucun regard, aucun mot. Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, se servit un verre de jus d'orange, le but d'un trait et enfin, se décida à parler.

« Ça va ma belle ? » s'enquit-elle sans pour autant se tourner vers nous.

« Très bien ! Viens par là, je vais te présenter ! »

Tanya ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux et son sourire s'était élargi dès qu'elle avait aperçu son amie. J'avais beau être surpris par cette entrée fracassante, je décidai de ne pas me formaliser, ravi de rencontrer la fameuse Isabella.

Elle sortit de sa planque, son verre de nouveau rempli et s'approcha sans grande motivation, d'un pas nonchalant. Elle stoppa sa marche, me jaugea un instant et je la reconnus aussitôt. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, je ne pouvais pas manquer de chance à ce point.

« Oh ! Mais c'est Dugenoux ! », s'étonna-t-elle sans joie aucune, pleine de sarcasme.

« Mais c'est la folle hyper pressée ! », imitai-je sur le même ton.

Un silence s'installa, électrique, et pendant de longues secondes, nous nous toisâmes, chacun de nous attendant que l'autre cède et baisse les yeux en signe de défaite.

« Et bien je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà », constata Tanya, visiblement gênée de ce soudain changement d'atmosphère. Elle se racla la gorge et prit un ton qu'elle voulu léger, presque joyeux. « Isabella, voici Edward, le charmant jeune homme avec qui j'avais rendez-vous ce soir. »

La brune ne lâcha pas mon regard mais haussa un sourcil, ne montrant toujours aucun signe d'une quelconque amabilité.

« Hum ... c'est ça ! » décrocha-t-elle enfin pour poser son verre sur la table.

Elle soupira, se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de se tourner vers Tanya.

« Non mais t'es sérieuse là ?! Tu peux avoir tous les mecs de la Terre et tu ramènes un empaffé pareil ! »

« Eh ! », m'offusquai-je, d'autant plus choqué qu'elle agissait comme si je n'étais pas dans la même pièce qu'elles.

« Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ? » m'agressa-t-elle avant de me regarder comme si ses mots étaient d'une logique imparable. « T'es même pas fichu d'aligner deux pas sans bousculer trois personnes ! »

« C'est toi qui ... », tentai-je de me défendre, mais elle me coupa de suite, écarquillant les yeux, mimant l'indignation avant de me tourner le dos pour faire face à ma jolie blonde.

« Et il est menteur en plus ! Non sérieux Tanya, va vraiment falloir qu'on parle toutes les deux ! »

« Isabella s'il-te plaît ... », tenta-t-elle pour la calme.

« J'y peux rien si tu ne sais pas choisir ! Ça va encore finir par un '_t'avais raison Isabella_' ! Je le vois gros comme une maison ! On va encore devoir se taper des pots de glace pendant une semaine devant des films niais à vomir et tu vas me traîner à cette maudite salle de sport sous prétexte que tu auras soit-disant pris deux kilos ! Alors rien que pour m'éviter les courbatures, je dis non ! », débita-t-elle sans se départir de sa mauvaise humeur.

« Isabella, s'il-te-plait ! », répéta Tanya en grognant presque, réellement irritée par son manque de tact et de respect.

La brune mal-aimable soupira lourdement, reprit son verre et se dirigea vers une porte entrouverte. Elle s'arrêta une seconde et se retourna pour me toiser une fois de plus.

Je restai muet, je ne savais pas quoi dire, restai coi devant autant d'agressivité gratuite.

« Rassure-moi, il ne va pas dormir là ? »

« Mais ça suffit oui ! », s'agaça ma belle blonde.

« Et vous n'aller quand même pas faire ça sur le canapé ?! »

« Isabella ! »

« Non parce que je voudrais bien pouvoir continuer à m'y asseoir sans être prise de nausées ! »

Tanya jeta un coussin au travers de la pièce mais elle visa malheureusement mal, ce qui déclencha des rires moqueurs chez sa soit-disant amie.

« Va bosser ! », ordonna-t-elle, pas vraiment vexée.

Isabella se marra une fois de plus et à mon grand soulagement, s'enferma dans la pièce attenante.

Pour ne rien changer, je restai complètement hébété devant la scène. A l'entendre parler de sa colocataire, je m'étais imaginé une fille gentille et douce, détenant au moins quelques traits communs avec l'adorable déesse que je convoitais. Au lieu de ça, je découvrais une folle furieuse dénuée de sympathie. Comment ces deux là pouvaient-elle être amies depuis si longtemps ? Elles me semblaient tellement opposées qu'il me parut impensable qu'elles puissent s'entendre.

Voyant mon visage probablement décomposé, Tanya tenta de me rassurer, se rapprochant de moi et passant une main sur mon bras en un geste tendre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas elle … »

« Elle est toujours aussi aimable ou c'est juste avec moi ? », la coupai-je, ne supportant plus de me taire.

« Elle ... elle est un peu spéciale mais au fond c'est une fille géniale », murmura-t-elle, embarrassée.

« Oh oui ça se voit au premier coup d'œil ! », persiflai-je, sarcastique.

Je décidai tout de même de me reprendre, ne souhaitant pas terminer cette soirée sur une note aussi négative. Je ne comprenais réellement pas comment les choses avaient pu tourner de la sorte. Tout semblait pourtant parfait. Trop parfait justement. Il était là, ce point noir que j'avais chercher en vain jusqu'alors. Le bonheur n'arrivait jamais seul. Pour moi, il était toujours accompagné d'une ombre. Tanya me plaisait, je ne pouvais pas le nier et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle m'échappe. Mais ce que j'avais compris lors de notre conversation, c'est que l'une n'allait pas sans l'autre. Aussi différentes soient-elles, elles étaient inséparables. L'évidence me frappa, m'assommant tel un coup de massue : si je voulais Tanya, j'allais devoir me farcir cette plaie d'Isabella.

* * *

Sympa la petite Bella, non ?


	4. Chapitre 3 : Tenir tête

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! **

Je vais répondre ici à **Alex16**. Impossible de te répondre « en privé » puisque tu n'as pas de compte, mais j'imagine que d'autres se sont posées la même question que toi donc … Alors, non, je ne vais pas détailler la relation entre Edward et Tanya (d'ailleurs je ne me suis pas étendue sur leur premier rendez-vous), si détails il y a, c'est que ça aura un intérêt pour l'histoire et l'évolution des personnages. Tu n'auras donc pas besoin de passer les chapitres ! ;-) (petite aparté : concernant Bella, attends au moins d'avoir un chapitre de son point de vue avant de la cataloguer de « conne qui n'a de respect que pour elle-même », on ne sait jamais ! ;-) )

**Sur ce, voilà le chapitre suivant ! Toujours du point de vue d'Edward ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Tenir tête.

Les jours passaient et me confortaient dans mon idée première : Tanya était une femme formidable. Je tentai tant bien que mal de faire abstraction d'Isabella, de ses remarques acerbes et de ses innombrables tentatives pour me faire fuir. Elle avait beau m'exaspérer au plus haut point, me mettre parfois hors de moi et être un peu trop dans nos pattes à mon goût, je m'efforçais de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, espérant qu'elle se fatigue à la longue. Elle finirait par se lasser avant moi de toute façon, car je n'avais pas l'intention de lâcher Tanya.

Les réflexions fusaient, parfois puériles, parfois cinglantes, et je me contentais de sourire avec indifférence, de lever les yeux au ciel et de me détourner. En temps normal, j'aurais répondu, je me serais défendu et l'aurais empêchée de tenter de me discréditer face à celle dont j'essayais de conquérir le cœur, seulement dans son cas, Isabella savait détenir l'avantage. Et pour ma part, je savais que me mettre cette furie à dos était comme tirer un trait sur Tanya.

Pas une journée ne passait sans que ma jolie blonde de me parle de son horripilante meilleure amie. Elle l'admirait, lui trouvait toutes les excuses du monde pour son comportement, et je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi. Qu'avait-elle de spécial ? A mes yeux, elle n'était que détestable. J'avais pourtant tenté de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était pesant de toujours devoir supporter les humeurs d'Isabella, mais tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire, c'était provoquer notre première dispute. J'avais changé mon fusil d'épaule dès lors, réalisant que me battre contre cette brune odieuse, c'était me battre contre des moulins.

Je n'avais franchement pas envie de me lier d'amitié avec Isabella, je savais de toute façon nos personnalités incompatibles, mais peut-être, à force de persévérance, pourrions-nous au moins nous tolérer. Après tout, si ma jolie blonde l'aimait à ce point, elle ne pouvait pas n'être que mauvaise ...

Tanya ne cessait de me répéter que sa soi-disant haine envers moi n'était que de la méfiance, qu'elle voulait tout simplement la protéger et qu'il ne fallait pas que je le prenne personnellement. Sauf qu'à mes yeux, c'était très personnel ... Je ne connaissais pas son passé, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait pu vivre pour se façonner une personnalité aussi aigrie, mais selon moi, s'être forgé une carapace pour se protéger du monde n'était pas une excuse valable à son comportement.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer. Tanya étant souvent appelée pour des auditions de dernières minutes, j'étais régulièrement amené à me retrouver seul à l'appartement avec Isabella. Cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps toutefois, car chacune de mes tentatives d'approche s'était soldée par un rejet en bonne et due forme, par une porte claquée ou même, lorsqu'elle s'avérait être de meilleure humeur que d'ordinaire, par une insulte. Je rejoignais donc mon deux pièces minables sans avoir obtenu d'explication et ne revoyais Tanya que le lendemain. Cela m'exaspérait, ma patience et ma tolérance n'y faisaient rien, aucun dialogue n'était possible.

La manière douce ne fonctionnait pas ? Parfait ! Je m'étais finalement décidé à être aussi pénible et insistant à vouloir lui parler, qu'elle l'était à me vouloir loin de sa meilleure amie. Je ne lui laisserais de toute façon pas le choix, Tanya et moi nous entendions à merveille, il allait donc falloir qu'elle me supporte, de gré ou de force.

Cette fois encore, je me retrouvai en tête à tête avec mon verre, Tanya ayant reçu un coup de téléphone de son agent. Certains de ces castings de dernière minute aboutissaient parfois à des séances photos ou à quelques défilés, alors même s'ils entrecoupaient nos soirées, même si certains de nos rendez-vous se voyaient annulés, j'étais ravi pour elle. La pluie battante ne me donnait vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez moi en courant, alors comme elle me l'avait proposé, je décidai de prendre mes aises et de tranquillement terminer ma bière.

Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de réellement observer l'appartement. Mon verre à la main, je passai donc en revue les quelques tableaux, abstraits pour la plupart, colorés et modernes, je m'amusai devant certaines photos d'elles deux, m'émerveillai une fois de plus de leur complicité, m'étonnai devant une image d'Isabella en train de rire.

« Alors comme ça tu sais sourire ! », pensai-je à haute voix, sarcastique. « Dommage que tu aies perdu le mode d'emploi ! »

Je continuai mon état des lieux et arrivai près de la porte, entrouverte, où Isabella disparaissait la plupart du temps. Je savais que ma curiosité était malsaine, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que cette pièce pouvait bien contenir qui la retienne ainsi pendant des heures et qui mérite qu'elle m'en refuse l'accès. Je décidai donc de profiter de son absence pour découvrir une partie de son jardin secret, après tout, personne n'en saurait rien.

J'allumai la lumière et une certaine déception m'envahit. Je ne savais pas ce que je m'étais imaginé, mais je n'avais certainement pas pensé à ça. Cette pièce n'en était même pas une, au plus, il s'agissait d'un placard. Aucune fenêtre, des murs blancs couverts d'étagères, elles-mêmes couvertes de livres, rouleaux de papiers et autres documents. Une planche posée sur des tréteaux servait de bureau contre le mur du fond et il y avait tout juste la place de mettre un tabouret. L'ampoule au plafond ne faisait que renforcer le côté glauque de cette pièce. Comment pouvait-elle s'enfermer volontairement dans ce placard ? Définitivement, je ne comprendrais jamais cette fille.

Je décidai de m'attarder sur le fouillis du bureau, n'ayant même pas besoin d'avancer pour observer les dessins sur la grande feuille étalée. Je repoussai la calculatrice et enlevai les crayons, règles et autres compas pour analyser ses notes. Je n'étais pas un expert en architecture mais cela ressemblait fortement à un plan on y voyait clairement se dessiner les pièces d'une maison, des mesures étaient annotées. Je soulevai le papier pour découvrir d'autres schémas semblant représenter les différentes pièces mais isolées cette fois, certains dessins paraissaient être des coupes de murs. Je n'y connaissais pas grand chose mais tout cela semblait assez complexe au vu des calculs, notes griffonnées et des multiples traces de gomme. La poubelle regorgeait de papiers chiffonnés. Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule victime de son mauvais caractère.

La mémoire me revint alors. Tanya m'avait confié que l'appartement, tout du moins son allure, était l'œuvre d'Isabella, j'avais alors pensé qu'il s'agissait simplement de décoration. J'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'elle l'avait entièrement rénové. Il devait en être de même pour la vieille bâtisse devant laquelle nous étions passés lors d'une simple promenade. Je la pensais décoratrice d'intérieur ou un truc dans le genre, pas architecte. Cela expliquait pourquoi Tanya avait refusé qu'on y entre, prétextant que son amie refusait de montrer son travail avant qu'il ne soit terminé. Je n'avais pas insisté, ne souhaitant pas m'attirer les foudres de la brune mal-aimable et ne souhaitant de toute façon pas réellement la voir. Maintenant que je commençais à saisir, j'imaginais surtout qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'une simple mesure de sécurité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » me fit sursauter cette voix que je reconnus de suite.

Machinalement, pris en faute, je cachai derrière mon dos le matériel que je tenais toujours dans ma main. Je n'avais pas à être là, je n'étais pas en position de répondre sur le même ton qu'elle, encore moins de jouer la nonchalance. Je décidai donc d'engager la conversation sur ce que je venais de découvrir, au risque qu'elle me flanque à la porte.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais architecte. »

« Probablement parce que je ne le suis pas ! » ria-t-elle, plus sarcastique qu'amusée.

« Pourtant j'aurais pensé que ... »

« Je ne suis pas architecte ! » me coupa-t-elle, agacée. « Je suis dans le bâtiment, tout simplement. Maintenant sors de là ! »

« Donc tu travailles dans le bâtiment et tu conçois les plans de ces bâtiments, chez moi ça fait de toi une architecte. » insistai-je bêtement, cherchant à la faire réagir et à en apprendre davantage.

« Non ! Travailler dans le bâtiment ça fait de moi quelqu'un qui travaille dans le bâtiment ! Maçonnerie, peinture, et tout ce qui s'en suit ! Maintenant dégage de cette pièce ! », s'impatienta-t-elle, croisant les bras et serrant les mâchoires.

« Tu fais le gros œuvre ? » m'étonnai-je soudain, n'imaginant pas son petit gabarit sur un chantier, au milieu d'une troupe de gros bras.

« Et alors ? », se renfrogna-t-elle, me donnant l'impression d'avoir besoin de me rattraper.

« Alors rien ! C'est juste que … »

« Que ce n'est pas un métier de femme, c'est ça ? Rassure-toi macho-man ! Un parpaing c'est pas plus lourd à porter qu'un gamin ! Et ça a au moins l'avantage de ne pas chialer toute la journée ! »

Le sujet paraissait sensible. Non seulement elle avait mauvais caractère, mais en plus elle était féministe au point de prendre mon étonnement pour du machisme. Je décidai donc de calmer le jeu, espérant pouvoir engager une conversation sans que l'on finisse par se hurler dessus.

« Excuse-moi, c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, crois-moi. Je suis étonné c'est tout. Je ne suis pas expert mais tes plans ont l'air très pro alors j'ai pensé que … »

« Bien sûr qu'ils le sont ! Mais peu importe ! T'aurais pas du les voir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ! », se contenta-elle de répondre, espérant sûrement couper court à cette conversation qui n'en était de toute façon pas une.

« Wahou ! Quel sens de la répartie ! », me moquai-je gentiment, mais je fus le seul à rire de ma remarque.

Isabella décroisa les bras, soupira et me tira en dehors de son placard avant d'en fermer la lumière et de claquer la porte. Elle me poussa dans le salon et plaqua ma veste contre mon torse.

« Bon écoute, Tanya est partie, t'as fini ton verre alors au revoir et bonne soirée ! »

Je reposai mon blouson et me resservis un autre verre en la toisant, m'amusant intérieurement de ma petite provocation.

« Oups ! Il est de nouveau rempli ! »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, choquée que j'ose la défier cette fois, et finit par poser ses mains sur ses hanche en soupirant.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Je bus une gorgée de ma boisson, pris le temps de la savourer avant de lui répondre.

« D'après Tanya, il parait que tu es quelqu'un de formidable quand on prend la peine d'essayer de te connaître, alors je demande à voir ! »

« Qui te dis que j'ai envie que tu me connaisses ? », cracha-t-elle comme pour me faire taire. Mais j'étais déterminé cette fois, je voulais au moins un contact civilisé.

« Soyons clairs, je n'imagine pas une seconde qu'on puisse être amis toi et moi », commençai-je et son sourire narquois m'apprit qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose à mon égard. « Seulement tu es la meilleure amie de Tanya et moi je suis son petit ami, donc on sera forcément amenés à se voir souvent. Si on ne s'apprécie pas, on peut au moins apprendre à se connaître et à se respecter ! Histoire de ne pas se regarder en chien de faïence à chaque fois ! »

« Mais j'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur toi ! T'es un homme, c'est suffisant ! Aller oust ! J'ai du boulot ! »

Cette fois c'était à mon tour d'être agacé. Je ne comprenais décidément rien à la logique de cette fille. Je lui parlais de l'intérêt de sa meilleure amie et elle, elle se renfrognait et m'envoyait sur les roses. Je ne me démontai pas, buvant une autre gorgée, je lui lançai ma remarque au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre ce qu'elle devait considérer comme son bureau.

« Tu devrais boire un coup, ça te décoincerait ! »

« Je ne suis pas coincée ! », nia-t-elle tout en se retournant, prenant soudain un air vexé.

« C'est pourtant bien imité ! », renchéris-je, ravi d'avoir marqué un point.

Elle revint sur ses pas, me fit face et sans jamais lâcher mon regard, elle arracha mon verre de mes mains et le but d'une traite.

« Heureux ? Maintenant bonne soirée ! »

Elle alla s'enfermer dans son placard à balais et je restai abasourdi devant sa réaction. Quelque part, cela m'amusait de jouer avec elle de la sorte, je risquais probablement d'y prendre goût. J'attendis patiemment, sachant qu'elle ne tarderait pas à revenir vers moi. Comme je l'avais prévu, la porte se ré-ouvrit aussitôt sur une Isabella soufflant son mécontentement.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » la taquinai-je en agitant son matériel à sa barbe.

« Ça t'amuse ? »

« Assez ouai ! », rétorquai-je d'un sourire satisfait avant de lui tendre ses outils. « Tiens, je te les rends. En gage de ma bonne foi. »

Une fois de plus, elle me les arracha des mains en bougonnant, prête à retourner s'enfermer mais je la hélai presque.

« N'oublies pas que tu me dois un verre ! »

« Ah bon ? Et en quel honneur ? », s'enquit-elle, toujours peu amène mais réellement curieuse.

« Tu as bu le mien ! »

Elle me fixa une seconde et j'aurai pu jurer apercevoir une esquisse de sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. Elle se racla la gorge comme pour se raviser mais à ce moment là, je sus que j'avais gagné une petite bataille.

« Bon, si je comprends bien tu n'as pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire ? »

Je me retins de rire, haussai cependant un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait vu juste.

« C'est en insistant aussi lourdement que ça a marché avec Tanya ? Parce que si c'est le cas je te jure que je lui botte les fesses à la minute même où elle passera cette porte ! »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, finalement, son côté râleur pouvait être amusant lorsqu'il était pris au second degrés et ne servait pas à me faire passer pour le dernier des imbéciles.

« Pourquoi utiliserais-je la même méthode qu'avec Tanya puisque mes intentions envers toi ne sont pas les mêmes ? », repris-je, mon sérieux retrouvé.

Ma remarque la fit taire, étonnement. Elle me fixa longuement, de ses grands yeux bruns dont je découvrais l'intensité pour la première fois.

« Tu marques un point. », finit-elle par concéder. « N'empêche, c'est pas possible d'être aussi chiant ! »

« C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je te vois ! »

Cette fois encore, ce semblant de sourire apparut. Mais plus que cette ébauche, ce fut son regard qui me fit penser que, peut-être, lui tenir tête et jouer sur son terrain était la méthode à adopter pour ne pas me faire écrabouiller par sa personnalité. Je l'avais vu, cette once de respect, ce ''_bien joué''_ murmuré silencieusement. Elle sembla se détendre quelque peu et sans jamais quitter mes yeux, elle s'approcha et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Un verre, un seul ! »

« Marché conclu! », acceptai-je, ravi de l'avoir faite céder.

C'était étrange mais à ce moment là, je sus que les choses ne pouvaient que s'améliorer. Elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur et ça ne risquait pas de changer mais je savais que je pouvais au moins gagner une petite part de respect.

Ne pas vouloir faire d'esclandre lui avait probablement fait penser que j'étais faible lui tenir tête lui avait prouvé qu'elle ne m'impressionnait pas. Je ne changerais pas ma tactique, je garderais ce profond respect pour leur amitié, mais plutôt que de me taire et de subir, j'allais pouvoir m'amuser de son tempérament. Tanya avait probablement raison, Isabella ne devait pas être si désagréable lorsqu'elle vous laissait entrer dans sa forteresse. Le problème de cette forteresse, c'est qu'elle en était elle-même le dragon.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! A dimanche ! ;-)


	5. Chapitre 4 Fuir ou vomir,

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu en mp mais comme certaines le savent déjà, j'ai repris le boulot beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette même raison que je ne poste la suite qu'aujourd'hui ! Rassurez-vous, vous aurez tout de même votre chapitre de mercredi ! **

**Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre comptera cette fic. A vu de nez, je dirais une bonne vingtaine. **

**Voilà donc la suite, du point de vue de Bella cette fois ! ;-) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**Fuir ou vomir, il faut choisir !

Edward et Tanya étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de trois mois et filaient le parfait amour. C'était du moins l'impression qu'ils me donnaient. Ils n'étaient que guimauve, petits bisous, câlins, gloussements et surnoms débiles. Ridicules à souhait …

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, parti comme c'était, j'allais devoir me farcir ce crétin pendant un bon bout de temps.

Il n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés, je devais bien l'avouer. Il était tendre, gentil et attentionné envers elle. Mais bon sang comment pouvait-elle supporter autant de mièvreries ? La réponse était simple, elle était pire que lui. C'en était étouffant.

Ouai … vu de l'extérieur, c'était à vomir. Je frôlais l'overdose de sucre.

Je m'arrêtai un instant de travailler pour les observer discrètement, jetant un œil par la porte entrouverte de mon bureau. Ils se tournaient autour, aussi pathétiques que dans les films à l'eau de rose et je finis par me demander si moi aussi, un jour, j'avais ressemblé à ça. Peut-être avais-je également perdu quelques points d'âge mental, mais à ce point ?

La bile me retourna l'estomac. Non, définitivement non. Le monde des bisounours n'était décidément pas fait pour moi.

Mon portable vibra, me tirant de ma petite analyse. ''Ce soir, sortie avec le groupe. T'en es ?''. Ok, j'allais enfin me détendre un peu. Je tapai ma réponse, ravie de sortir de cet appartement. ''Ok ! Où va-t-on ? Je te rejoins où ?''. La réponse tomba aussitôt. ''Comme d'hab. On est encore en répèt', viens à 19h00 au studio, on ira manger et boire un verre avant. Je t'aime''. Génial … Encore deux heures à se bouffer de la barbe à papa avec les deux tourtereaux.

Je terminai mes croquis et commençai à préparer mes affaires pour ce soir. Tenue correcte exigée, autant pour l'endroit que pour lui. Demetri n'était pas fan de mes T-shirts et de mes converses, il me voulait plus féminine, plus femme tout simplement. C'était toujours un challenge pour moi de trouver une tenue susceptible de lui plaire et dans laquelle je me sentais à l'aise. Après tout, j'étais loin d'avoir la ligne de Tanya.

Sans être ronde, j'avais probablement deux ou trois kilos en trop qui, en temps normal, ne me gênaient pas le moins du monde, mais malheureusement, il fallait également que je compose avec mon petit mètre soixante. Un vrai casse-tête … Les jupes longues me tassaient et faisaient ressortir mes hanches trop arrondies, tandis que les jupes courtes m'obligeaient à dévoiler mes jambes que je n'aimais pas particulièrement. Le constat était simple, j'avais beau trouver ça joli, les jupes n'étaient définitivement pas pour moi. Je n'étais pas du genre complexée, j'assumai mes formes, mais il était hors de question de ressembler à un sac sous ce prétexte. J'optai donc pour un pantalon trois-quart plutôt moulant, dévoilant mes chevilles, et un top beige au décolleté vaporeux. J'accessoirisai un minimum un sautoir et une paire de talons noirs suffiraient amplement. Je laissai mes cheveux détachés, pour une fois à peu près disciplinés, et je fus enfin prête.

Les deux ados bourrés d'hormones étant encore collés l'un à l'autre sur le canapé, je m'autorisai un petit détour par la chambre de Tanya pour m'observer dans sa grande psyché. Ce n'était pas si mal. Mon décolleté était avantageux sans trop en dévoiler, mes talons allongeaient ma silhouette, mes hanches étaient mises en valeur sans trop ressortir. Ouai, ça lui plairait sûrement.

« Ça te fait de très belles fesses ! »

Je me retournai sur Tanya, gênée qu'elle me surprenne pendant mon observation.

« J'ai l'impression de te rabâcher toujours la même chose, mais t'es vraiment jolie quand tu fais un effort. Tu devrais vraiment t'habiller comme ça plus souvent ! »

Je me raclai la gorge, j'avais l'impression d'entendre Demetri et je détestais ce genre de remarque. J'évoluais très bien dans mon monde, telle que j'étais, et je ne voyais franchement aucun intérêt à me faire remarquer. Je n'avais rien de spécial, j'étais même plutôt banale et m'en satisfaisais totalement. Pourquoi voudrais-je changer cela ?

« Je ne vois franchement pas ce que vous reprochez à mes jeans et mes converses ! C'est parfait pour tous les jours. Et honnêtement, tu me vois habillée comme ça sur les chantiers ? », demandai-je, lui faisant face, un sourcil levé. Ma question était purement rhétorique, je voulais juste qu'elle se rende compte du ridicule de sa remarque.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! » soupira-t-elle, n'essayant même pas de batailler, trop habituée à mes sarcasmes.

C'est à ce moment là que ''monsieur prince charmant'' décida de faire son entrée, histoire d'en rajouter une couche. Il enlaça Tanya et embrassa sa tempe avant de m'offrir un regard appréciateur que je n'appréciai que très peu.

« Ça te va vraiment bien cette tenue ! », osa-t-il mais je ne lui laissai pas le loisir d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'avais ma dose.

« Oui bon ça va ! Retournez à vos cours d'ORL tous les deux ! »

Edward esquissa un petit rire, Tanya, elle, ignora totalement ma réflexion.

« Tu sors ? », s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

« Non, je vais juste descendre la poubelle ! On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'un cafard passera par là et me trouvera à son goût ! »

« Ouh là ! T'as raison je crois que t'as besoin de prendre l'air ! Si tu pouvais perdre ta mauvaise humeur en route, ça arrangerait tout le monde ! », finit-elle par lâcher, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés sur ses hanches, visiblement irritée par mon comportement.

« C'est ça, bonne soirée ! », crachai-je, froide et énervée.

Je pris mon sac à main et filai vers la sortie. Je n'aimais pas être désagréable avec Tanya, je m'en voulais toujours terriblement une fois la colère redescendue. Mais le fait était que mon apparence était un sujet sensible. J'avais beau ne pas complexer sur mes formes, entendre régulièrement ce genre de remarques de la part de ma meilleure amie et de mon petit-ami m'était assez pénible. J'avais beau savoir que cela partait d'un bon sentiment, je ressentais toujours une certaine gêne. Comme si je ne faisais pas assez d'efforts pour être à leur niveau, comme si je n'étais pas assez bien et comme si, dans un sens, je les décevais d'être simplement moi. Je balayai ces idées, comme à chaque fois. Je les savais fausses, elles ne faisaient que traduire mon manque de confiance malgré ma pseudo assurance.

Me rendre au studio en moto n'était pas possible vue ma tenue et mes talons allaient avoir raison de moi si j'y allais à pieds. J'optai donc pour le bus, plaçai mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et me laissai transporter par la musique en attendant mon arrêt.

Tanya avait raison, j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. L'idée de mon petit-ami tombait à point nommé. M'éloigner un peu des deux sangsues pour me concentrer sur mon propre couple, ça ne pouvait que me faire du bien. J'avais toujours séparé ces deux parts de ma vie. Tanya d'un côté, Demetri de l'autre. Je ne cachais rien, seulement je n'avais jamais osé mélanger les deux. Je n'en avais pas honte, ni de l'un ni de l'autre, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à franchir ce cap. Nous étions pourtant ensemble depuis deux ans … Je ne savais pas ce qui me freinait. Qu'ils s'entendent trop bien ? Qu'ils discutent un peu trop ? Ou bien l'inverse ? Qu'ils se détestent et que je doive composer avec leur animosité ? J'avais beau y réfléchir, je ne savais pas ce qui m'empêchait d'officialiser, en quelques sortes, ma relation pourtant sérieuse avec Demetri.

J'arrivai enfin au studio, saluai tout le monde et retrouvai mon homme pour un long baiser sous les gentilles moqueries des autres membres.

« Bon, au lieu de vous exciter, si vous me faisiez écouter vos nouveautés ? », les rembarrai-je tout en quittant les bras de Demetri.

« Tu veux jouer Isabella ? », proposa Adam, le batteur du groupe.

J'observai mon petit-ami. J'adorais jouer quelques morceaux avec ces gars mais cela lui plaisait rarement. Il estimait que je distrayais un peu trop le groupe, que cela finissait toujours en grand n'importe quoi et qu'il était difficile de récupérer un semblant de sérieux chez ses musiciens après ça. Il n'avait pas tord. A part lorsque je leur faisais écouter une idée de rythmique, cela finissait toujours en grand délire. Non, il n'y avait pas d'exception en fait, ça finissait toujours de la même façon. Mais le problème ne venait peut-être pas que de moi après tout, ils avaient sans doute besoin de décompresser après des journées entières de répétitions. Alors comme toujours, je tentai d'éviter les conflits et refusai poliment, mais à contre cœur, de les accompagner, prétextant une simple envie de les écouter.

« T'es sûre ? », s'en assura mon homme en ancrant son regard au mien.

Je connaissais ce regard, tout comme je connaissais Demetri par cœur. Il était plein de bons sentiments, plein de tendresse et de gentillesse, mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas. C'était le plus étrange chez lui. Il s'assurait vraiment que je ne regrette pas mon refus, mais si j'avais le malheur d'accepter, si je prenais ces baguettes et m'attardais un peu trop, cela l'enragerait. Il suffisait d'un petit rien dont je n'étais d'ailleurs quasiment jamais informée, d'un détail que lui seul pourrait voir, pour qu'il passe du statut d'homme attentionné à celui de boudeur détestable. Lunatique, terriblement lunatique. Tout comme je _le_ connaissais, je _me_ connaissais, et je savais que son comportement m'agacerait au possible, que j'insisterais pour en connaître les raisons et que je m'emporterais face à son mutisme ou à ses ''rien'' ponctués de regards assassins. Alors ne serait-ce que pour éviter une énième dispute, je me plaçai en retrait, assise en tailleur à même le sol, tout sourire.

« Totalement sûre oui ! J'ai eu une journée de merde, j'ai juste envie de vous écouter c'est tout. », mentis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

« Ok, comme tu veux ! », abandonna-t-il simplement tout en reprenant sa guitare. « On a travaillé sur un nouveau morceau, tu veux entendre ? »

Je me contentai de sourire en signe d'acceptation et les premières notes résonnèrent. La voix rauque de Demetri dansa jusqu'à mes oreilles pour atteindre directement mes émotions et je me laissai doucement envahir. Je composais beaucoup pour le groupe mais, trop réservée pour oser exposer mes idées, ça restait souvent entre mon petit-ami et moi. Musiques, paroles, quelques accords, peu importait. Les textes étaient modifiés, les mélodies remaniées, tout était transformé et amélioré pour correspondre au style rock du groupe. Je trouvais ça tout simplement génial, les entendre jouer et redécouvrir mes mots à travers cette voix éraillée me provoquait à chaque fois les mêmes frissons.

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? », s'enquit Ben, le bassiste, une fois le morceau terminé.

« Une tuerie ! Comme toujours ! », assurai-je honnêtement. « Vous avez mérité votre tournée de bières ! »

Notre soirée pouvait commencer. Comme toujours, nous allions rester plusieurs heures dans le pub en face du studio. C'était devenu un rituel, si bien que nous avions finalement sympathisé avec le patron et qu'il accordait quelques soirées au groupe pour qu'il puisse jouer. Le bouche-à-oreille commençait à fonctionner, et eux à se faire un nom. J'étais heureuse pour eux, ils méritaient le succès. Ils étaient bons et se donnaient corps et âmes dans leur musique. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que leur talent soit enfin reconnu, j'en étais persuadée.

* * *

**Alors, Alors ?**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions ! **


	6. Chapitre 5 : Déjeuner entre ennemis

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Comme toujours ! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris, et pour vos messages sur Facebook (Pseudo : Emma Nille, pour celle que ça tente !;-) )**

**On continue cette histoire avec un petit saut dans le temps ! Toujours du point de vue de Bella ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** Déjeuner entre ennemis.

Désormais quatre mois qu'Edward squattait presque quotidiennement notre appartement, partageait notre table le midi, s'accaparait Tanya, tous deux exposant leur soi-disant amour parfait et sans tâche. Je me consolais en me disant qu'ils n'en étaient qu'au début de leur relation, qu'un beau jour cette relation parfaite finirait en parfait bordel. En attendant, leur bonheur écœurant me donnait l'excuse idéale pour fuir l'appartement et me réfugier chez moi les soirs où je ne voyais pas Demetri. D'ailleurs mes travaux n'avaient jamais avancés aussi vite !

Méthode coué ou connerie contagieuse, Cullen ne m'apparaissait plus si désagréable que ça. J'étais évidemment loin de l'apprécier, mais disons simplement que je commençais à le tolérer. Un peu, à peine, juste assez pour ne plus avoir envie de l'étrangler. Ainsi, lorsque je ne pouvais fuir sa présence, je compensais ma frustration en pratiquant mon sport favori : le faire chier. Il avait du répondant, je devais au moins lui accorder ça, mais ça ne faisait que me motiver davantage. Même les soupirs, exaspérations ou colères de Tanya ne parvenaient pas à m'en dissuader. Il avait tenu à s'immiscer dans nos vies ? C'était ma façon, certes un peu particulière, de lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

J 'étais donc là, affalée sur ma chaise à chipoter dans mon assiette pendant que monsieur le prince-charmant dépressif racontait son énième échec à une audition débile pour un rôle débile dans un film tout aussi débile. Je l'écoutais d'une oreille, plus impressionnée par la tête de cruche parfaite de ma meilleure amie que par le blabla insignifiant de son mec. J'adorais Tanya, sincèrement et profondément depuis des années, et je l'avais toujours admirée. Mais la voir se pâmer devant lui et boire ses paroles m'horripilait au plus haut point. Il aurait pu lire le dictionnaire qu'elle l'aurait encore applaudi ! Merde, elle était censée être une fille intelligente ! Pas une de ces barbies idiotes !

J'avais décidé de me taire pour changer, de subir en silence mais une fois de plus, j'avais surestimé ma patience. Il ne fallut qu'une phrase, juste une, pour briser ma résolution.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, pour l'instant tu es tombé sur des imbéciles mais ils finiront bien par se rendre compte de ton talent ! »

« Ou pas … »

C'était sorti tout seul, sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Je relevai la tête de mon assiette, soudain gênée par le silence et perturbée par ces regards que je sentais sur moi. Tanya me fusillait de ses yeux, Edward me fixait sans comprendre, attendant probablement que je m'explique. Je lâchai ma fourchette, me redressai avant de le toiser.

« Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, c'est quoi ce rêve d'être acteur à tout prix ? C'est ridicule ! Tu recherches quoi en gros ? La célébrité ? »

Je savais que j'aurais dû me taire. Quelle idée de lui poser une question ! Une question induisait forcément une réponse, ce qui nous conduisait presque à une conversation. Moi, discuter, avec Cullen. _Eurk !_

« Pas du tout, ce n'est pas ça qui me motive. », se renfrogna-t-il, l'air presque vexé.

« Bah alors c'est quoi ? »

Deuxième question … _La ferme Bella, bon dieu !_

« J'ai envie d'un métier où je pourrai m'exprimer, donner de moi-même, transmettre des émotions, ce genre de chose ! », tenta-t-il, son ramassis de conneries lui semblant totalement évident.

« T'as pas besoin d'être acteur pour ça ! », le démontai-je. « Surtout que tu n'as pas le talent nécessaire ! »

« Bella ! » me sermonna Tanya, me faisant presque sursauter.

« Quoi ?! »

« Bella ? » reprit Edward, surpris.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! », l'agressai-je, mon surnom sortant de sa bouche me hérissant les poils.

« Mais tu vas te calmer oui ! » s'énerva-t-il à son tour. « C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ?! »

« Quel problème ? » mentis-je avant de reprendre, bien décider à le descendre. « T'as pas de talent j'y suis pour rien ! C'est vrai quoi ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu passes des auditions et que ça ne marche pas ? Faudrait peut-être te remettre en question ! Et puis sincèrement, si c'est pas pour la célébrité, y a d'autre façon de t'exprimer ! Je sais pas moi, la peinture, la musique, la photo et j'en passe ! Même moi j'arrive à mettre ma patte dans mon boulot, alors qu'à la base c'est franchement pas de l'art ! »

« Mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème ? Je sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je veux faire de ma vie ! » visa-t-il juste, « Alors tu cherches quoi ? A chaque fois que l'on se voit, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me faire chier ! »

« Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! », tenta de minimiser ma meilleure amie, son visage pourtant rougi par la colère.

« Ah non, non, non ! Lui, je le châtie parce que je ne l'aime pas du tout ! », rétablis-je aussitôt, déclenchant la fureur de Tanya.

« Ça suffit vous deux ! » hurla-t-elle en tapant les poings sur la table, se relevant et faisant tomber sa chaise derrière elle. « Vous ne pourriez pas vous conduire en adultes au moins une fois ?! On dirait deux gamins ! Vous passez votre temps à vous chamailler, c'est lourd ! Je vous adore tous les deux, mais là j'en ai marre de vous entendre ! Je me casse ! Quand vous serez calmés vous me ferez signe ! »

Elle jeta son assiette dans l'évier et partit en claquant la porte, me laissant presque honteuse et seule, face à cet abruti de Cullen. Je détestais me disputer avec Tanya, je culpabilisais toujours lorsque je la mettais en colère. Allez savoir pourquoi ? Je ne supportais pas qu'elle m'en veuille, je l'aimais trop pour supporter de l'avoir blessée, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Edward me fixait, les bras croisés, les mâchoires serrées et j'aurais pu jurer qu'il tapait du pied à ce moment même. Je décidai de ne pas me démonter, après tout, je n'étais pas la seule à m'être emportée.

« T'es content de toi ?! »

« Parce que c'est de ma faute peut-être ? »

« C'est de la mienne ? », rétorquai-je, hautaine mais parfaitement consciente de ma mauvaise foi.

« Tu fais chier Isabella ! », grogna-t-il en se levant à son tour, « Sérieusement ! Je fais des efforts, j'essaie d'être sympa mais à chaque fois, tu as le don pour me mettre hors de moi ! A croire que ça t'amuse ! »

Il reprit sa veste sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, marmonnant toujours tandis que je restai immobile, assise à table, les bras croisés, à le regarder. Il ne se retourna qu'au moment de sortir.

« Si tu t'emmerdes dans ta vie trouve-toi un autre passe-temps ! Ou mieux, trouve-toi un mec capable de supporter ton caractère de merde ! T'as franchement besoin d'être calmée ma grande ! »

J'ouvris la bouche en un ''O'' ridicule, choquée, avant de fulminer.

« Pour ta gouverne j'ai déjà un mec ! Et ça veut dire quoi _t'as besoin d'être calmée_ ?! »

« Tu lui décerneras une médaille de ma part ! Un petit conseil, tu devrais passer un peu plus de temps au lit avec lui ! Non seulement tu serais plus détendue, mais en plus je t'aurais un peu moins dans mes pattes ! Ce ne serait franchement pas du luxe ! Sur ce, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai une petite-amie à détendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

La nausée me prit en les imaginant tous les deux et je ne cachai pas mon dégoût.

« Espèce de porc ! », assénai-je en grimaçant.

Il se mit à rire et me lança alors un regard sans équivoque.

« Oui ! Mais elle adore ça ! »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de rétorquer et dans une sens, j'en fus reconnaissante. A ma courte honte, je n'avais rien à ajouter, ce qui m'énerva d'autant plus. Je bouillais sur place mais pris tout de même le temps d'analyser les choses.

Premièrement, j'allais devoir me taper la vaisselle, chose que j'avais en horreur. Deuxièmement, j'allais devoir trouver les mots nécessaires et me faire pardonner auprès de Tanya, ce qui n'allait pas être facile. Et troisièmement, j'allais devoir redoubler d'efforts auprès de Cullen. Il était absolument hors de questions que cet abruti réussisse à me faire taire ou qu'il ait le dernier mot une fois de plus …

* * *

**Oh la vilaine ! Mais Edward n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! **


	7. Chapitre 6 : Chantage affectif

**Hello les filles ! **

**Je ne déroge pas à la règle : Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris ! **

**Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, je vous livre directement la suite ! **

**On passe du point de vue d'Edward cette fois ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** Chantage affectif**

Il me restait un peu moins d'une heure avant ma prochaine audition et, plutôt que de m'enfermer dans la salle d'attente à ruminer en attendant qu'on daigne me recevoir, j'avais décidé de me triturer l'esprit en flânant dans les rues de la ville. Je m'étais éloigné du centre, préférant le calme de la banlieue proche. Je ne marchais pas au hasard, je savais où me mèneraient mes pas. Tanya m'avait parlé de cet endroit lors d'une conversation anodine, nous étions même passés devant.

Tanya … J'étais encore honteux de la façon dont s'était soldé notre repas de ce midi. C'était la première fois que nous nous disputions réellement et, même si je n'en étais pas vraiment responsable, je m'étais sentis mal de l'avoir blessée. J'avais compris qu'elle et Isabella étaient proches, mais même en quatre mois de relation, je n'avais pas réellement saisi l'ampleur de cette amitié. Elles étaient inséparables depuis des années, indispensables l'une à l'autre. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, je ne comprenais pas vraiment, mais c'était comme ça. C'était d'ailleurs le seul argument que m'avait donné Tanya, clôturant ainsi notre conversation. Je m'étais alors excusé une fois de plus et m'étais juré de redoubler d'efforts pour dompter cette sauvage d'Isabella. Je tenais à Tanya, je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Elle était parfaite, douce, gentille, pleine d'humour et d'esprit, terriblement belle et sexy. Elle méritait au moins un millier de fois que je me casse les dents en essayant d'arracher un sourire à sa meilleure amie. C'était devenu mon nouveau défi, tenter de découvrir ce qui la rendait tellement attachante aux yeux de la femme pour qui je commençais à avoir de sérieux sentiments.

Je me retrouvai donc devant la porte d'une maison délabrée, qui, de l'extérieur, paraissait presque en ruine. J'attendais sans un bruit, sans un mouvement, au milieu d'un champ de cailloux, de pierres, de gravats et de débris, une boule d'anxiété me tordant les boyaux.

Je ne me décidai à frapper qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende malgré le vacarme que faisait un outil que je n'identifiai pas. Aucune réponse, je réessayai donc, cinq fois, avant de finalement entrer. J'avançai lentement, effrayé à l'idée de me recevoir une brique ou un pot de peinture en guise de cadeau de bienvenue.

C'était étrange, je m'attendais presque à voir de la terre battue et des murs recouverts de mousse mais, au lieu de ça, une dalle de béton recouvrait le sol et il ne manquait que quelques plaques de je ne sais quoi pour terminer l'isolation des murs. Du moins c'est ce que je supposais, je n'y connaissais absolument rien. Du matériel était entreposé un peu partout, un vrai chantier. Ça ne ressemblait pas à grand chose, mais aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'imaginais déjà ce que pouvait donner ce genre d'endroit. Les poutres apparentes, en bois clair, apporteraient un cachet supplémentaire, et cette cheminée en pierres blanches promettait de chaudes soirées d'hiver au coin du feu. J'avançais un peu plus vers l'intérieur de la pièce et alors que mes yeux se posaient enfin sur celle que je venais voir, le bruit de son espèce de scie cessa et elle se retourna, ôtant lunettes de protection et masque. Son jean et son T-shirt étaient couverts de poussière, ses cheveux n'étaient pas épargnés non plus et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire face à cet accoutrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » cracha-t-elle, me faisant ravaler mon sourire derechef.

« Généralement, quand on s'adresse à quelqu'un, on est censé lui dire _bonjour_, d'accord ? Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais je te jure que c'est ce que font les gens polis ! », m'amusai-je à la provoquer.

« Les gens polis frappent avant d'entrer ! »

« J'ai frappé cinq fois ! » contrai-je, gardant tout de même mon calme pour ne pas écourter notre rencontre. « En même temps vu le bruit que fait ce machin, tu ne risquais pas de m'entendre ! »

« Ce machin s'appelle une meuleuse ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »

« Tu bosses seule ? », décidai-je de l'ignorer, espérant entamer une conversation civilisée.

« Oui, d'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas être là ! »

« Je ne viens pas t'aider ! Je venais juste te faire un _coucou _! Tu sais, juste comme ça, pour être sympa ! Il paraît que ça aussi, ça se fait. », je m'amusai une fois de plus, mais j'étais visiblement le seul.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on entre ici. », se contenta-t-elle de répondre, froide mais plus vraiment désagréable.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« Toujours des arguments de choc à ce que je vois ! »

Je reprenais mes sarcasmes, je n'avais pourtant pas envie d'une énième dispute. Les mains dans mes poches, je bloquai ma position au milieu de la pièce et lui sourit timidement, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que je ne souhaitais pas partir dans l'immédiat.

« Bon écoute, je n'aime pas montrer mon travail avant qu'il ne soit terminé et là j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot, alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire fais-le maintenant, que je puisse te virer et m'y remettre ! »

Mon sourire s'élargit et je croisais désormais les bras sur mon torse, dans l'expectative du petit mot magique.

« S'il-te-plaît. », finit-elle par lâcher, comprenant mon sous-entendu et acceptant implicitement le dialogue.

« Wahou ! Tu m'impressionnes ! », commençais-je à la narguer mais je me ravisai aussitôt en voyant son regard menaçant. « Ok ! Ok ! Bon … En fait je suis venu te voir car j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières heures et ... »

« Wahou ! Tu m'impressionnes ! », me coupa-t-elle en reprenant mes mots pour se moquer.

« Ok, c'est de bonne guerre », concédai-je avant de reprendre. « Donc, je disais que j'avais réfléchis et je pense que par rapport à Tanya, on devrait faire des efforts tous les deux. Enfin je veux dire, ça la blesse vraiment qu'on ne s'entende pas toi et moi et je n'aime pas ça. J'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal. »

Isabella lâcha sa meuleuse, paraissant soudain intéressée par mon discours. Elle s'approcha un peu et s'assit à même le sol. A mon tour, je fis deux pas et décidai de l'imiter, tant pis pour la poussière.

« Je sais que tu me détestes et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup non plus. Mais le fait est qu'on a Tanya en commun. Je sais que votre amitié est précieuse et qu'elle dure depuis des années. Crois-moi, je respecte ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'éloigner de toi, même si notre relation induit forcément que je passe un peu de temps seul avec elle. Ce que je veux dire c'est que … Tanya souffre de nos disputes, du fait de devoir choisir entre toi et moi, implicitement, puisqu'on est pas fichu de se supporter toi et moi. On l'aime chacun d'une façon différente, mais je sais qu'on veut tous les deux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. »

Je m'arrêtai de parler, attendis une quelconque réaction de sa part mais elle se contenta de me fixer. Cette fille était difficile à cerner, elle réussissait à se fermer complètement, c'était assez impressionnant. Je décidai donc de reprendre, espérant ne pas parler dans le vide.

« Ce que je veux te dire c'est que, par respect pour Tanya, et parce que je sais que c'est ce qui lui ferait plaisir, je ne répondrai plus à tes attaques. Je vais même faire tout l'inverse en essayant d'apprendre à te connaître. Tu pourras faire la même chose avec moi si tu le souhaites. Avec ça, je me dis que même si on ne parvient pas à s'apprécier, on pourra au moins se supporter. Toujours dans l'intérêt de Tanya, évidemment. »

Elle me regardait avec intérêt, semblait considérer mon idée. Je n'étais pas peu fier, je savais qu'utiliser le bien-être de Tanya comme argument principal ferait mouche.

« Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Elle se releva, frottant ses mains et dépoussiérant son jean.

« Qu'on peut au moins essayer ! Mais pas ici ! On sort marcher un peu ! »

« Quoi là ? Maintenant ? »m'étranglai-je devant ce retournement, repensant soudain à mon rendez-vous. « J'ai une audition dans peu de temps. »

« Bah justement ! Rends-toi service et viens te balader au lieu de perdre ton temps ! », s'amusa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un recoin caché. Ou peut-être était-ce une autre pièce. Bref, peu importait. Elle venait de rire, c'était déjà une petite victoire !

« Tu te rends compte que si ça se trouve, je vais passer à côté du rôle de ma vie ? », continuai-je sur notre lancée.

« Rassure-toi, tu vas juste t'éviter de te ridiculiser une fois de plus ! » blagua-t-elle, de retour dans la pièce principal, vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un blouson de cuir de la même couleur.

« T'es dure ! »

« Tu me remercieras un jour » ria-t-elle enfin alors qu'elle me collait un casque entre les mains. « Aller, on y va ! »

« En moto ?! », m'affolai-je, n'en ayant jamais fait de ma vie.

« Ouai ! Tu voulais me connaître ? Et bien ça fait parti de moi ! Ce casque appartient au médaillé qui me supporte, alors prends-en soin si tu ne veux pas que je t'étrangle ! »

Elle me gratifia d'un clin d'œil et je me mis soudain à stresser. Moi, en moto, pour la première fois et derrière cette folle furieuse. Tanya ou pas, je commençais sérieusement à me demander si je n'étais pas fou à lier de désirer en apprendre plus sur Isabella Swan.

* * *

Hâte d'avoir vos avis ! A très vite !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Triumph Rocket III Roadster

**Coucou les filles ! **

**Comme toujours : un grand merci pour vos reviews, mises en favoris et/ou alertes !** Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde et je m'en excuse ! Je n'ai pas touché terre depuis lundi et voilà seulement que je peux me poser devant mon ordinateur ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je n'ai pas pu poster la suite prévue hier !

Ils ont eu raison de moi au boulot : je suis tombée de fatigue hier matin en rentrant et ne me suis réveillée que ce matin ! (Si vous voulez le numéro de ma chef pour la torturer et l'obliger à me laisser me reposer un peu (108 heures sup, ça commence à faire beaucoup !), je vous le donne ! ^^)

Avant de vous laisser découvrir la suite, j'ai un petit message à passer.

Est-ce que** « Nora » **est par ici ? Elle m'a laissé une review sur « Seconde Chance » pour me demander de lui envoyer la fic par mail mais elle ne m'a pas laissé son adresse ! Et comme elle n'est pas inscrite, je ne peux pas lui répondre … Si tu passes par ici, laisse-moi ton adresse mail ou passe par Facebook ! Pseudo Emma Nille !;-)

**Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre : voilà la suite ! **

**On reprend là où nous avions laissé nos deux « tourtereaux » ! Et toujours du point de vue d'Edward ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :** **Triumph Rocket III Roadster**

Nous sortîmes de la maison pour retrouver les ruines de l'extérieur. Je m'étonnai une fois de plus du contraste saisissant. Dehors, tout paraissait délabré, abandonné, presque mort, alors que l'intérieur semblait renaître. C'était un sentiment étrange.

« Eh Cullen ! Bouge tes fesses ! Faudra pas venir te plaindre si je te sème en chemin ! »

Je m'étais arrêté sans m'en rendre compte, perdu dans ma contemplation et ma philosophie de comptoir.

« Excuse-moi, je regardais c'est tout. Tu t'attaqueras à l'extérieur une fois l'intérieur terminé ? »

Elle sembla considérer la bâtisse, regarda tout autour d'elle, les pierres et les murs verdis, pour finalement hausser les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. J'aime bien le côté ruines. Et puis je trouve le contraste intéressant. Délabré dehors, rénové dedans. Enfin j'en sais rien. Ça me plaît comme ça. »

Une moue innocente sur son visage, un sourire discret sur le mien, je ne pus que m'amuser de voir que l'endroit nous inspirait les mêmes délires.

« Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? »

La mal-aimable était de retour, comme à chaque fois que je commençais à la trouver intéressante. Je ravalai ma bonne humeur et me mordis l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas répondre, bien décidé à tenir mes résolutions. Au lieu de ça, je décidai de rire de plus belle, de prendre sa remarque comme une boutade et enfilai mon casque. Elle plissa les yeux et me fixa d'un œil suspect, elle semblait presque déçue de mon manque de répartie.

« C'est la première fois que je monte à moto, alors si tu pouvais rouler doucement … »

« Oh … première fois hein ? », s'amusa-t-elle, me regardant tout de même avec un petit air sadique, « Alors que les choses soient claires, si tu ne veux pas que je t'éjecte de mon bolide, il y a certaines règles à respecter. »

Elle s'approcha de son engin, un monstre noir mat aux chromes étincelants et au moteur imposant. Elle caressa le guidon, le réservoir puis la selle, passant de l'autre côté, laissant le deux-roues se dresser entre nous. Je la fixai, moulée dans ses vêtements de cuir, sa démarche alanguie, ses boucles brunes retenant toujours quelques grains de poussières, elle m'apparut étrangement sexy. Je chassai très vite cette idée, me concentrai pour ne rien louper de ses conseils.

« Bien, ceci est une moto … »

Je la coupai, mimant un rire lent et sarcastique, relevant ma visière pour lui montrer que je ne souriais pas.

« Je suis novice mais pas idiot, ok ? Je peux même te dire que c'est une Triumph ! »

« C'est écrit sur le réservoir ! Bravo Cullen ! Tu sais lire ! »

« Je recommence mon petit rire ou pas ? Non parce que si tu regardes bien ma tête, tu verras que je commence légèrement à m'impatienter ! »

Elle me fixa une seconde et je crus déceler une ébauche de sourire. Elle se retenait, bizarrement, comme si elle s'interdisait de montrer une quelconque sympathie à mon égard.

« Un monstre pareil, ça se respecte ! Alors tu m'écoutes ! »

Elle marqua une pause et attendit d'obtenir toute mon attention avant de reprendre.

« Tu t'y connais en motorisation ? »

« Un peu … surtout en voiture en fait. Moi aussi j'ai un petit bolide figure-toi ! », tentai-je pour me mettre à son niveau.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Volvo S60 T5 R, deux litres cinq, trois-cents chevaux sous le capot, passe de zéro à cent en cinq secondes huit, un vrai montre ! », lançais-je fièrement, l'ego gonflé à bloc.

« Triumph rocket III roadster, deux litres trois, cent-quarante-huit chevaux, de zéro à cent en deux secondes huit. Une tuerie ! », contra-t-elle sans cacher son sourire cette fois.

« Tu parles, tu parles, mais en attendant on ne roule toujours pas ! », raillai-je pour contrer son petit air satisfait. « Alors tu me les donnes ces conseils ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de me fixer, de m'observer d'une façon que je ne sus déchiffrer. La seule chose qui me marqua fut ce sourire en coin qui ne la quittait plus. Avais-je marqué un point ? Elle finit par soupirer et me jeta un dernier regard avant d'enfiler son casque, noir mat également, sans aucune fioriture. Elle releva sa visière et s'installa sur son engin de mort.  
Elle me parut soudain bien plus petite qu'elle ne l'était, bien plus frêle aussi, presque fragile. Sa moto devait peser dans les trois cents kilos comment cette petite chose pouvait-elle maîtriser un poids pareil ?

Elle fit vrombir le moteur et je restai pantois devant cette puissance.

« Impressionnant hein ?! », s'amusa-t-elle alors qu'elle enfilait ses gants. « Aller monte ! »

Je m'exécutai et trouvai naturellement ma position, posant mes pieds sur les cales-pieds, m'accrochant à la taille d'Isabella.

« Ok, c'est déjà un bon début. Surtout tu ne me lâches pas, jamais ! Tu n'essaie pas de te retourner pour voir ce qui se passe derrière et tu ne bouges surtout pas, même si tu as peur ! Dans la mesure du possible, il faut que ton corps soit toujours aligné avec le mien, tu dois suivre mes mouvements. Par exemple, la moto va se pencher dans les virages, c'est tout à fait normal et là aussi il faut que nous restions alignés. Ne réfléchis pas, laisse-toi porter. Rassure-toi, je vais y aller mollo, mais si jamais ça ne va pas, tu resserres tes doigts autour de moi comme si tu voulais me pincer et je comprendrai qu'il faut que je m'arrête. Pour ma part, lorsque je déciderai d'accélérer, je te préviendrai en tapant sur ton genou. N'aies pas peur de serrer ma taille ou de plaquer tes jambes contre la selle, Ok ? »

« Ok ! » acquiesçai-je tout en rabaissant ma visière avant de m'agripper littéralement à elle, peu rassuré.

Je perçus un petit rire, sentis les soubresauts de son amusement sous mes bras qui l'enserraient de plus belle.

Je m'attendais à tout, surtout à ce qu'elle tente de m'effrayer sur la route en fait, mais au lieu de ça, elle roula doucement, me laissant me détendre petit à petit à mesure que nous quittions la ville, s'arrêtant même un instant pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour moi. Je trouvai ça étonnant, mais absolument génial.

Nous roulâmes un bon moment avant de s'éloigner totalement de la population. Nous entrâmes sur l'autoroute et je la sentis, cette petite tape sur mon genou droit. Elle passa une vitesse, accéléra d'un coup et je me sentis partir en arrière. L'adrénaline m'envahit et mes bras encerclèrent la taille d'Isabella, mon corps se souda presque au sien tant je m'y agrippai. Les sensations étaient purement géniales, me rappelaient celles que je ressentais au volant de ma Volvo. La reprise, la vitesse, tout était même décuplé.

Nous sortîmes de l'autoroute et après quelques kilomètres, nous arrivâmes sur une route droite, totalement déserte. Alors que je pensais le maximum atteint, je sentis la main de mon pilote heurter mon genou. Je me collai alors contre son corps, si fort que nous ne formions plus qu'une seule et même silhouette. La moto décolla presque, le moteur hurla et je mesurai enfin la puissance de l'engin. J'étais incapable de décrire ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Elle ne garda cette allure que quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter sur le bas côté mais ce fut fort, indescriptible, le pied total. Isabella releva sa visière et tourna la tête vers moi, la mine enjouée, visiblement aussi grisée que je l'étais.

« Alors Cullen ? C'est pas génial d'avoir un truc aussi puissant qui vibre entre tes jambes ?! »

Je notai le double sens, décidai de m'en amuser.

« C'est exactement ce que je me dis tous les matins ! »

Elle éclata de rire et ce son réchauffa étrangement mon cœur. Avais-je la vraie Isabella devant moi ? La mal-aimable n'était-elle qu'une carapace ? Je me plaisais à le croire. Elle n'aurait jamais gagné le cœur de Tanya avec une personnalité comme celle que je lui connaissais. J'en étais désormais certain, un caractère tout autre se cachait derrière cette détestable râleuse et je comptais bien le découvrir.

« Sérieusement, t'as trouvé ça comment ? »

Je laissais de côté ma petite analyse, ôtai mon casque et me remémorai aussitôt les sensations découvertes quelques secondes plus tôt.

« C'est le pied ce truc ! J'avais l'impression de voler ! C'est ... C'est dément ! J'imagine même pas ce que toi tu dois ressentir ! Ne serait-ce qu'en passager je me suis senti ... J'avais l'impression d'être ... »

Je peinais à trouver mes mots, soufflé par mes sensations, par cette fille et par son sourire incroyable que j'avais l'impression de découvrir.

« Libre ! », lâcha-t-elle à ma place, criant presque, pleine de vie. « C'est la liberté que tu ressens Cullen ! Une putain de sensation de liberté ! »

J'étais sous le choc, jamais je n'aurais pensé ressentir ça. Cette envie de recommencer, de rouler, encore et encore. Je remis mon casque, m'accrochai de nouveau à sa taille et elle comprit de suite ce que je désirais.

« T'as peur du danger Cullen ? »

« Ça dépend du type de danger ! »

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

« On vient de dépasser les deux cents kilomètres heure et je suis toujours assis sur ta monture, je crois que ça répond à ta question ! », m'amusai-je, déjà excité par ce qu'elle pourrait me proposer.

Elle me sourit une fois de plus, enleva son casque et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle semblait ravie de ma réponse, son regard s'illumina.

« Alors enlève ton casque et va le poser avec le mien, tu vas réellement comprendre ce que c'est ! »

« Ce qu'est un suicide collectif à deux ? », riai-je, tout de même inquiet de ce danger auquel elle voulait nous exposer.

« Je ne vais pas rouler vite, je te le promets ! », me rassura-t-elle. « Je sais que c'est dangereux et je sais que c'est interdit, mais j'adore transgresser les règles ! Je vais le faire de toute façon, tu peux attendre là si tu veux. »

Elle savait jouer et attiser mes sens, ma curiosité et mon envie. J'étais pris au piège de ce désir de sensations et elle l'avait deviné bien avant moi, m'avait littéralement rendu accroc à ces montées d'adrénaline. Je descendis de la moto, me défis de mon casque, lui arrachai presque le sien des mains et allai les cacher derrière un rocher.

« Hors de question que tu fasses ça sans moi ! »

« Alors accroche-toi bien ! »

Je repris ma position derrière elle, fermai les yeux et savourai l'instant lorsque le moteur se mit à vrombir de nouveau.

Nous ne roulions pas vite et je ressentis les choses différemment cette fois. Pas réellement de poussée d'adrénaline, pas de sensation de danger malgré l'inconscience dont nous faisions preuve, mais les sensations étaient exquises.

Mes bras enroulaient toujours la taille d'Isabella mais ma prise s'était quelque peu relâchée. Je restai collé à elle néanmoins, nos casques n'entravant plus notre rapprochement, je posai mon menton sur son épaule, sentis ses cheveux me fouetter le visage, devinai son sourire extatique.

Je ne pensais plus à rien, ne réfléchissais même pas à l'inconvenance de ma position, encore moins au fait que mon pilote ne me repoussait pas. Je fermai les yeux et respirai profondément, savourant chaque seconde, chaque sensation sur ma peau, chaque vibration, comprenant enfin ce qu'Isabella voulait dire. Ce qui la rendait tellement accroc, ce qui la poussait à enfreindre les règles, à se mettre en danger, je saisissais tout. Je la ressentais tout autant qu'elle, cette putain de sensation de liberté.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? **


	9. Chapitre 8 : Se découvrir

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et favoris ! Je n'ai pas encore répondu à tous le monde mais promis, je le ferai aujourd'hui ! **

**Je me suis dit que vous préféreriez avoir la suite plutôt que de patienter jusqu'à ce soir ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** Se découvrir

Nous n'avions pas roulé bien longtemps, juste assez pour nous sentir bien, libres et en confiance. Cette simple balade avait suffi à nous rapprocher, un peu, mais suffisamment pour me donner envie de la découvrir davantage. Si ma démarche était, à l'origine, dans l'intérêt de Tanya, je me surpris à réellement désirer l'apprivoiser.

Affalés dans l'herbe à l'écart de la route, nous contemplions le paysage qui se dessinait au loin. J'hésitai un instant, me décidai enfin à briser notre silence pourtant apaisant. Même si j'appréciais le calme de l'instant, cette trêve me parut idéale pour apprendre à connaître Isabella.

« Alors, parle-moi un peu de toi, de ton passé. »

Elle parut surprise par cette demande qui arrivait de but en blanc, sans introduction, mais je ne voulais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Après ce que nous venions de partager, j'estimai pouvoir être direct avec elle. Elle bégaya tout d'abord, se mit ensuite à rire nerveusement.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? »

« Comme ça, pour mieux te connaître ! Je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord sur la question. Apprendre à se supporter pour le bien de Tanya. »

Elle soupira et me fixa, sembla réfléchir une seconde. Je savais que Tanya était un bon argument, j'étais même prêt à parier qu'elle pouvait tout accepter pour elle. Ce n'était pas très loyal, mais s'il fallait jouer cette carte, je n'allais pas hésiter une seconde.

« Y a pas grand chose à dire tu sais, j'ai eu une vie très simple, pas franchement trépidante. »

« Cherche un peu ! Je ne te demande pas de détails croustillants, je veux juste connaître ton histoire, savoir à qui j'ai affaire ! »

Elle se retint de rire une fois de plus. Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement se laisser aller ? Pourquoi s'imposait-elle cette retenue ? Elle soupira finalement, s'éclaircit la gorge et tritura ses doigts.

« Ok … Et bien, je n'ai pas eu une enfance hyper facile en fait … Mes parents étaient un couple de toxicos qui ne me désiraient pas. Ils étaient shootés en permanence et visiblement irresponsables car on leur a retiré ma garde alors que j'avais deux ans. Je suis restée dans une sorte de foyer où ils venaient me rendre visite une fois par semaine. Peu à peu ils sont venus une fois par mois, puis une fois pas an, pour finalement ne plus venir du tout. Je ne sais pas si j'étais adoptable, tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis restée là-bas, que personne n'est jamais venu me chercher. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas un caractère facile, j'étais assez coriace déjà à l'époque. J'ai fait pas mal de conneries. Rien de bien méchant, vols de bonbons, de fruits dans les jardins, des conneries de gamin quoi. A chaque fois que je me faisais choper, le chef de la police me ramenait au foyer et je prenais une dérouillée ! »

Elle riait en repensant à cette époque mais moi j'étais choqué. Elle s'en amusait, semblait presque nostalgique d'un passé pourtant bien triste. Elle ne me regardait pas, son regard ne quittait le paysage que pour se fixer sur ses doigts qu'elle torturait toujours. Elle reprit d'une voix douce, un sourire timide sur ses lèvres rosées.

« A force de me faire la morale, le chef a fini par me prendre sous son aile. Il m'a même présenté son épouse, une femme totalement givrée mais absolument géniale. J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec lui, il m'a appris pas mal de chose et j'étais vraiment attachée à lui. Il m'a emmené avec lui à New York alors qu'il y était en formation pour son boulot. Le soir on se baladait un peu partout et c'est comme ça qu'on a découvert la maison. Ça a été notre coup de cœur. Il l'a acheté pour qu'on la retape ensemble. »

Cette fois, une lueur triste se posa sur son visage et elle passa nerveusement ses doigts dans ses boucles sauvages.

« Il est mort sur le terrain, il s'est fait tirer dessus lors d'une intervention musclée. »

Une fois de plus je restai choqué devant ce passé qu'elle me déballait. Je comprenais ses réticences à se dévoiler et je m'en voulais d'avoir insisté pour qu'elle me parle.

« La vache … Et dire que je me plains d'aise depuis des mois devant toi … J'ai honte. »

Je relevai la tête vers elle, prêt à m'excuser de mon comportement quand je vis ce sourire, largement moqueur.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? », l'interrogeai-je, ne saisissant plus rien à la situation.

« Tu vois ! Ça, c'est un jeu d'acteur ! T'as vu mon petit air triste ? »

Et elle explosa de rire, eu même du mal à se remettre de son hilarité.

« C'est dingue ce que tu es naïf ! Tu gobes tout ce qu'on te dit ! », me nargua-t-elle, riant toujours, avant de reprendre. « Mais non va ! J'ai eu une petite vie tranquille, dans une petite ville tout aussi tranquille de l'état de Washington. J'ai eu très tôt besoin d'indépendance alors j'ai choisi un lycée loin de chez mes parents et c'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Tanya. Une fois le lycée terminé, on a pris cet appartement ensemble pour partager les frais et poursuivre nos études. »

« Et la maison ? », demandai-je, vexé.

« Elle était en ruine, elle ne valait rien du tout. Je n'ai acheté que le terrain en fait donc ça ne m'a pas coûter grand chose. Ça fait trois ans que je la retape. Je mettrai le temps qu'il faudra mais j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire un petit nid douillet ! C'est en bonne voie en tout cas, le plus gros est déjà fait. »

« T'as tout fait toute seule ? », m'étonnai-je, laissant de côté sa mauvaise blague.

« Ouai ! J'ai tout démoli, reconstruit, remis à neuf et aux normes de mes propres mains ! »

« Vache, sacré chantier ! Ça a du être un boulot monstre ! »

« Pas qu'un peu ! Mais que veux-tu, on a de l'or dans les mains ou on n'en a pas ! C'est comme la modestie, ça ne s'invente pas !», railla-t-elle, riant de bon cœur devant sa fausse vanité.

Je l'accompagnai dans sa bonne humeur avec plaisir. Je me sentais bien, paisible, même ses moqueries, qui d'ordinaire m'agaçaient, parvenaient à m'amuser sincèrement. Notre subite complicité était surprenante mais tellement agréable. J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête, juste pour ne pas perdre cette amitié que je savais possible désormais, simplement pour que l'Isabella désagréable et horripilante que je connaissais ne refasse pas surface. Je ne voulais pas y penser, je préférai me dire que nous avions franchi une étape et que nous pouvions nous entendre finalement. Je laissai mes craintes de côté, continuai notre conversation, toujours plus curieux.

« Puisque tu en parles, pourquoi tout ça ? Je veux dire, le bâtiment, la moto ? »

« La maîtrise. », répondit-elle sans hésiter.

« Tu ne maîtrises pas totalement. », contrai-je, désormais sérieux. « Tu peux être la meilleure dans le domaine, tu dépends toujours d'autre chose. La gravité, l'inertie, la sécurité, les normes, les limitations. Tu ne peux pas totalement maîtriser. »

« Je ne veux pas tout maîtriser, c'est l'impression de maîtriser que je recherche. », rectifia-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage devant elle. « Tu peux pas comprendre. »

« Essaye de m'expliquer au moins ! Pour la moto, je peux comprendre, l'adrénaline, les sensations, la puissance, c'est juste énorme ! Mais pour le fait de casser des murs, d'empiler des parpaings, de peindre, qu'est-ce qui te fait vibrer dans tout ça ? »

« Frapper, casser, y mettre toute ta force, détruire et tout anéantir pour pouvoir reconstruire quelque chose de plus beau, de plus fort, de plus solide. Tout ce qu'il est impossible de faire avec sa propre vie. Tu ne peux que subir ta vie, ton passé, tes erreurs, tu traînes tes casseroles, alors qu'un mur, une façade, même une maison entière, tu peux tout effacer et recommencer. C'est dur, c'est fastidieux, c'est éreintant, ça te bouffe ton énergie, mais c'est faisable. »

Ça paraissait tellement logique à travers ses yeux, ça prenait tout son sens. Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que sous cette analyse presque poétique se cachait une vision bien triste de la vie. Je restai silencieux, essayant d'imaginer les épreuves par lesquelles elle avait dû passer, les casseroles qu'elle pouvait traîner, les parties de son passé qu'elle aurait voulu anéantir et reconstruire. Puis je me souvins, sa blague douteuse sur son enfance, ses moqueries ensuite et je me mis alors à pouffer. Elle se fichait de moi une fois de plus, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle me suivit dans mon hilarité, voyant qu'elle ne me tromperait pas cette fois-ci.

« Tu voudrais pas être sérieuse deux minutes ? »

« Quoi ?! C'était une jolie métaphore, non ? Et puis c'est plus cool que de te dire que je suis dans le bâtiment parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie et que j'aimais bricoler ! »

Elle réussissait encore à me surprendre. Cette fille était une énigme pour moi, elle aurait d'ailleurs pu l'être pour le meilleur des psychiatres. Quelques heures auparavant, je détestais tout d'elle, elle était l'incarnation parfaite de ce que je ne supportais pas chez une fille. Et là, juste parce qu'elle m'avait ouvert sa porte, simplement car elle m'avait autorisé à pénétrer dans son monde, elle s'était faite une place dans mon cœur, dans ma vie. Mais cela durerait-il ? Ce changement soudain n'était-il dû qu'à notre proximité de l'instant ? Suffisait-il vraiment d'un après-midi pour dompter cette sauvage ? Je l'espérais, sincèrement. Je ne voulais plus de l'Isabella des quatre derniers mois, celle de ces dernières heures m'apparaissait bien trop fascinante pour ne pas m'y accrocher.

Je comprenais Tanya, j'avais enfin les réponses à mes interrogations, tout était clair, limpide. Tout ce que je détestais était en fait ce qui la rendait aussi attachante. Ses forces, ses faiblesses, cette soif de liberté, quitte à se mettre en danger, presque une fuite en avant, et cette recherche de la maîtrise des éléments, à défaut de maîtriser sa vie. Elle était entière, bourrée de défaut, affublée d'un sale caractère, vivante, simplement humaine.

« Bon alors et toi ? Pourquoi acteur ? »

Et pourtant terriblement chiante. Je me sermonnais intérieurement, regrettant tous les bons sentiments naissants en moi tant je sentais la peste revenir à grands pas.

« Je te l'ai dit ce midi. »

« Je sais mais j'ai du mal à comprendre. Sincèrement, tu te sens bien devant une caméra ? Tu te sens à l'aise ? Ça te rend heureux ? »

« Pas vraiment », lâchai-je après une courte réflexion, « Mais c'est probablement parce que ça ne marche pas pour l'instant. »

« Tu sais, sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ce soit fait pour toi … »

« Parce que je n'ai pas le talent nécessaire, oui, je sais ! », la coupai-je, à la fois vexé et agacé.

« Tu t'énerves parce que tu sais que j'ai raison », analysa-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. « Certaines personnes sont faites pour la lumière, comme Tanya. Mais toi ce n'est pas ton cas. »

« Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à me descendre ?! », l'agressai-je, toute ma bonne humeur envolée.

« C'est pas pour te descendre ! », rectifia-t-elle, presque rassurante. « Mais je ne sais pas, je me dis que si ça te tenait réellement à cœur, tu serais à ton audition et pas en train de discuter avec moi. »

Nous nous regardâmes pendant de longues secondes et une fois de plus, je me murai dans un silence perplexe. Elle me déstabilisait, mettait le doigt sur un détail loin d'être insignifiant.

« C'est vrai que j'y suis allée un peu fort ce midi, mais ce que je disais était pourtant vrai. Tu ne parles que de transmettre tes émotions, de donner de toi-même. Tu as des choses à transmettre, j'en suis certaine, mais je pense que tu n'as pas choisi le bon art, ni la bonne façon de le faire. »

Son regard était bienveillant, il s'agissait d'un conseil, elle semblait même connaître les réponses aux questions que je ne m'étais jamais posées. Lisait-elle en moi, m'observait-elle depuis notre rencontre, avait-elle si bien cerné ma personnalité ?

« Et tu me conseilles quoi alors ? »

« Absolument rien ! C'est à toi de trouver ta voie ! Vis, profite, tente, tu finiras par trouver. Si ça se trouve c'est quelque chose qui est déjà au fond de toi depuis des années mais tu n'en as pas encore conscience. Et puis tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire un métier, ça peut rester personnel. Devenir ton petit monde, rien qu'à toi. En tout cas crois-moi, le jour où tu auras trouvé ton étincelle, ton échappatoire, tu ne te poseras même plus la question. Ce sera une évidence. »

J'avais écouté chaque mot, décortiqué chaque syllabes, analyser le moindre ton dans sa voix, et je restai bouche bée, stupéfait.

« Mais comment fais-tu ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu viens de me dire de laisser tomber le métier d'acteur, que je suis d'ailleurs bien trop mauvais pour ne serait-ce que me présenter aux auditions. Tu me dis que je fais fausse route, que je me trompe depuis des années et qu'en fait je ne sais absolument pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu viens de m'encourager. C'est très bizarre comme sentiment. »

Elle éclata de rire et je l'imitai, tout de même indécis quant à la façon de prendre ses conseils.

« Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, oui ! Il s'agissait d'encouragements ! Mais à te découvrir toi, pas à foncer tête baissée dans ce bon vieux rêve hollywoodien ! »

Elle se releva d'un bond, épousseta son pantalon et ramassa nos casques.

« Bon aller, on bouge d'ici ! Il commence à se faire tard et j'ai l'impression que ça ne me réussit pas de rester avec toi ! Je deviens sympa, c'est pas dans mon habitude. Je vais me chopper de l'urticaire avec tes conneries ! »

Je ne répondis pas, m'amusai intérieurement pourtant. Nous remontâmes sur sa moto, retournant vers la ville et probablement vers nos querelles puériles. Le paysage défilait, la circulation se fit plus dense aux abords de la ville et je ne cessai de repenser à notre après-midi. Je n'avais qu'une certitude, que les choses allaient changer. Nous nous disputerions encore et encore, nous avions beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour réellement nous entendre, d'ailleurs je n'étais même pas certains que nous pourrions y parvenir. Pourtant, je savais, j'en étais certain, notre relation avait évolué, dans un sens, grâce à Tanya. Simplement car nous voulions le meilleur pour elle. Elle était le lien qui nous unissait, celle grâce à qui notre complicité était née.

* * *

**Hâte d'avoir vos avis ! **


	10. Chapitre 9 : Et dire que

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Je commence, comme toujours, par les remerciements : Merci à toutes ! Pour vos reviews, pour vos messages, pour les mises en alertes et favoris. Merci de me suivre, tout simplement ! **

**Une suite du point de vue de Bella, ça vous tente ? La voilà ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** Et dire que je commençais à le trouver sympa ...

Je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis notre petite virée en moto, du moins, nous n'avions fait que nous croiser. Cela faisait une semaine et j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps en dehors de l'appartement. Je ne rentrais que tard le soir, juste pour dormir, ou je passais la nuit chez Demetri et ne rentrais donc pas du tout.

Je travaillais sur un nouveau chantier en plein centre la rénovation complète d'une salle de spectacle et de son bar attenant. Nous devions même ajouter une sorte de jardin d'hiver en guise de terrasse intérieure. Le challenge était intéressant, il fallait tout casser, tout imaginer, tout recréer dans les moindres détails. Apporter notre patte et notre savoir faire tout en suivant les directives et les idées parfois saugrenues du propriétaire des lieux. Monsieur Black, notre client, était un type plus qu'exigeant et nous devions travailler d'arrache-pied pour rester dans les délais, mais j'adorai le rythme que cela nous imposait.

Mes journées étaient longues, épuisantes, écrasantes même, mais je trouvais tout de même l'énergie pour me remettre au travail une fois dans ma maison. Les travaux avançaient bien, l'isolation était entièrement terminée, chaque pièce étaient enfin délimitée. J'avais encore énormément de boulot mais j'espérais tout de même pouvoir la rendre habitable avant un an.

C'était étrange, j'avais hâte d'avoir mon propre chez moi, que ce rêve de longue date aboutisse enfin, que cette maison puisse enfin vivre. Pourtant, l'idée même d'abandonner Tanya m'angoissait. Après tout, nous étions inséparables depuis notre rencontre. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, nos vies évoluaient. Tanya commençait à se faire un nom dans le milieu qu'elle s'était choisi et au train où allaient les choses avec Edward, ils allaient rapidement avoir besoin d'un peu plus d'intimité. C'était ce que faisaient les gens normaux se rencontrer, se séduire, s'aimer, vivre ensemble, se marier et avoir des enfants. Le modèle imposé depuis des années, tout ce que je ne désirais pas. Pauvre Demetri, je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois où j'avais esquiver ses propositions d'emménager avec lui. Je ne comprenais même pas qu'il fasse preuve d'autant de patience à ce sujet. Lui qui, d'ordinaire, se braquait et se fâchait pour un rien, restai étonnement ouvert sur la question. Selon lui, je n'étais pas prête, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps.

J'aimais Demetri, sincèrement. Il avait su me séduire, m'intéresser, me passionner même. Son côté rocker y était probablement pour beaucoup. Il avait un caractère particulier, mais j'avais appris à l'aimer comme ça, malgré nos prises de tête, malgré nos personnalités différentes, malgré nos envies divergentes. J'aimais Demetri, il savait se montrer tendre et gentil, protecteur et amoureux, mais la vérité était que j'aimais encore plus ma liberté. Je ne me voyais pas mariée ou attachée par un quelconque bout de papier. Notre relation était très bien comme ça, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre.

J'avais toujours imaginé la vie à deux comme un handicap. J'avais besoin de ma vie, j'avais besoin de mon temps libre, de pouvoir m'organiser comme j'en avais envie. Je ne voulais surtout pas avoir à demander une quelconque permission ou devoir rendre des comptes. Nous nous entendions à merveille sur ce point. Nous avions tous deux besoin d'avoir nos propres vies, indépendamment l'un de l'autre. Il avait son groupe, j'avais Tanya. Nos moments passés ensemble n'en étaient que plus agréables, du moins lorsque nous ne nous disputions pas. Je ne voyais franchement pas comment nous pouvions garder cette indépendance si nous vivions ensemble. Demetri avait probablement raison, je n'étais peut-être pas assez mature et il me faudrait du temps pour envisager l'idée. Beaucoup, beaucoup de temps.

Pour l'heure, je quittai ma maison après y avoir finalement très peu travailler. J'avais à peine eu le temps de rentrer que j'avais reçu un message de ma meilleure amie me proposant une soirée tranquille à notre appartement. Je n'avais pas hésité une seconde, j'avais enfilé mon blouson, chaussé mes bottes, mis mon casque et chevauché Rocket. Je pilotai ce petit bijou depuis quelques années mais les sensations que j'avais ressenties le premier jour étaient toujours intactes. Je pris la route, direction notre appartement, et laissai mes pensées vagabonder. Je me remémorai aussitôt notre balade avec Cullen, ne pus refréner un sourire. Je savais qu'il serait là ce soir, mais ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça, même si j'aurais préféré passer du temps seule avec Tanya. Quelque chose avait changé depuis l'après-midi que nous avions passé ensemble. Aussi difficile que ce soit de l'admettre, Edward était plutôt de bonne compagnie lorsqu'il ne se plaignait pas. J'avais vraiment apprécié notre balade en moto et j'étais certaine qu'il avait adoré ça lui aussi. Cullen était pourtant la dernière personne avec qui je pensais pouvoir partager ma passion. Je m'étais faite une raison, Tanya avait peur, Demetri détestait se faire conduire, j'étais donc persuadée que Rocket resterait mon petit plaisir solitaire. Mais Edward m'avait prouvée le contraire. Il avait trouvé ses marques, sa place, instinctivement, s'était laissé guider, m'avait donné sa confiance malgré ses réticences évidentes. Et ces étoiles … Je les revoyais encore. Et cette lumière dans ses yeux, ce sourire, ce visage extatique … Si nous avions du mal à nous entendre, cette balade avait finalement réussi à nous apaiser.

Loin de tout, loin de Tanya et du quotidien, j'avais fini par oublier que l'homme en face de moi était censé être mon ennemi. J'avais baissé les armes, bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, j'en avais oublié d'être désagréable. Lâcher du leste n'était pas si mal en fin de compte, c'était même plutôt reposant.

Je garai ma moto dans notre box attitré au sous-sol, y laissai mon équipement et verrouillai la porte avant de monter directement à l'appartement. J'avais décidé de continuer mes efforts vis à vis d'Edward et je comptais bien y parvenir cette fois. Après tout, je devais bien reconnaître qu'il semblait vouloir le bien-être de Tanya, quitte à affronter mon caractère et à me supporter tout un après-midi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu râler lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul à cause de rendez-vous de dernière minute, au contraire, je l'avais toujours entendu l'encourager. C'était un bon point pour lui, au moins il ne l'empêchait pas de vivre. J'espérai juste ne plus assister à leur étalage permanent de sucre, de baisers et de petits mots doux. Cette niaiserie dont ils faisaient preuve la plupart du temps avait le don de m'exaspérer. Je ne trouvais pas ça mignon, même pour un jeune couple, je trouvais ça débile. Ça me donnait juste envie de les secouer et de les gifler jusqu'à ce qu'ils redescendent sur Terre, surtout Cullen. J'avais terriblement envie de le secouer, de le gifler et de lui hurler de se conduire en homme lorsque je le voyais agir de façon aussi niaise. Je me sermonnai intérieurement. Alors que je venais de prendre de bonnes résolutions concernant le petit ami de Tanya, je repensais déjà à ce que je détestais chez lui. J'étais décidément irrécupérable.

Arrivée devant la porte, je pris quelques secondes pour me focaliser sur l'après-midi que nous avions passé ensemble. J'avais apprécié ce moment, plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, et ne serait-ce que pour cette balade en moto, pour cette passion que j'avais pu partager et peut-être transmettre, Edward méritait que je lui donne une chance. J'entrai donc, parée d'un sourire sincère et déposai mon sac en même temps que je déposais les armes. Je me déchaussai et passai directement au salon, toujours pleine de bons sentiments mais m'arrêtai net lorsque je le vis.

J'hallucinais, c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. D'ailleurs comment était-ce arrivé ? Je restai immobile, presque prostrée alors que j'observai cette scène irréelle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux médusés. Demetri était assis sur le fauteuil, en face de Tanya et d'Edward, tous trois sirotant tranquillement leur verre.

« Salut mon cœur ! »

Mon petit-ami se leva et s'avança vers moi tandis que je le fixai toujours, immobile et muette, totalement décontenancée. Je répondis à peine à son baiser, j'étais bien trop choquée pour ça.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? », s'enquit-il, totalement charmant. C'est du moins ce que j'aurais remarqué si mon QI ne s'était pas fait la malle.

« Euh … oui … il me semble. », bafouillai-je, les dernières heures me paraissant soudainement abstraites. Puis tentant de sortir de ma léthargie, je reportai mon attention sur Demetri. « Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Sympa l'accueil ! T'avais pas envie de me voir ? » se vexa-t-il.

« Si ! », m'empressai-je de le rassurer, peu désireuse de déclencher sa susceptibilité, « Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que … Je suis un peu surprise c'est tout. »

« Ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble, deux ans que j'entends parler de ta meilleure amie et je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Il était temps non ? Du coup quand Edward m'a invité, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. », m'expliqua-t-il en me conduisant vers le fauteuil, sa bonne humeur heureusement toujours présente.

« Edward ? Cullen ? T'a invité, chez moi ? », articulai-je malgré mes dents serrées, appuyant sur chaque mot comme pour les analyser moi-même. « Ok … »

Il me fallut rassembler toutes mes forces pour ne pas exploser de rage à l'instant même. Je m'écartai de mon petit ami, allai embrasser Tanya, assise, pâle et étrangement silencieuse depuis mon arrivée. Je me relevai, sans un mot, et attrapai Edward par le bras sans aucune douceur, enfonçant volontairement mes ongles dans sa chair.

« Viens m'aider à préparer les cacahuètes dans la cuisine. »

« Elles sont déjà sur la table ! », se moqua-t-il.

« Viens je te dis ! », ordonnai-je.

Je le forçai à me suivre, ne le relâchai qu'une fois le bar passé, avant de le fusiller du regard.

« Je commençais à te trouver sympa mais en fait non, t'es vraiment con ! »

« Hé ! C'est quoi le problème ? Et puis si tu voulais m'engueuler discrètement, tu aurais pu choisir une pièce un peu plus isolée ! Il n'y a qu'un bar entre la cuisine et le salon ! Ils nous voient et ils nous entendent ! »

Je tournai la tête, vis deux paire d'yeux stupéfaits braqués vers nous.

« Lequel est le plus con des deux ? », me nargua-t-il.

Une fois de plus, je martyrisai son bras et le forçai à leur tourner le dos, je sortis un bol du placard et un sachet de glaçons du congélateur, comme si ce geste pouvait sauver la mise.

« Des glaçons dans de la bière ? », ria-t-il.

« La ferme ! » grognai-je entre mes dents, prête à lui sauter à la gorge s'il avait le malheur de ricaner une fois de plus.

Je commençai à déposer les cubes de glace dans le récipient, lentement, un à un, respirant profondément pour tenter de me calmer. Ma colère ne me quittait pas, rien n'y ferai, et j'allais pourtant devoir faire bonne figure. Je serrai les mâchoires et chuchotai entre mes dents, toujours enragée.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de l'inviter ? »

« Tanya, c'est elle qui voulait le rencontrer. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'était très bien comme ça ! Ne pas mélanger les deux, bordel ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Tu es en couple depuis deux ans et tu ne lui as jamais présenté ! Même à moi ça m'a paru suspect ! »

« Je suis toujours rentrée entière à ce que je sache ! »

« Je te trouve gonflée ! Tu es la première à interférer dans la vie de Tanya, à vouloir la protéger mais tu n'acceptes pas qu'elle veuille connaître cette partie de ta vie ? »

Je respirai profondément une fois de plus, il avait raison, même si je détestais cette idée. Je ne pouvais pas exiger de Tanya qu'elle ferme les yeux sur ma vie quand je me permettais de m'immiscer dans la sienne. Pourtant je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée. Mon instinct ne me trompait jamais.

« Je te préviens Cullen, faudra pas venir te plaindre ! C'est toi qui assumeras les conséquences ! »

« Quoi ? Mais quelles conséquences ? Tu présentes ton mec à ta meilleure amie, que veux-tu qu'il arrive de si tragique ? »

« C'est pas une bonne idée. » décrétai-je, reportant mon attention sur les glaçons.

« Mais pourquoi ? », insista-t-il lourdement.

« C'est PAS, une putain de bonne idée ! C'est tout ! »

Je abandonnai cet ignare sur place, toujours plus en colère, mais tentant néanmoins de chausser mon sourire. La situation était ridicule, je ne tromperais personne en feignant la bonne humeur, mais je décidai de faire de mon mieux, priant pour que tout se passe bien.

Je posai le bol sur la petite table, pris un ton léger, faussement détendu, digne des plus mauvaises actrices de série B. Edward vint nous rejoindre, s'installa auprès de Tanya, posant sa grande main sur la cuisse de ma meilleure amie. Je le fusillai du regard avant de reprendre un sourire pincé pour m'adresser à mon petit ami.

« Alors, alors ! Comment as-tu rencontré Tanya et son … Edward ? » Je tiquai sur le dernier mot, me retenant à peine de prononcer « ex-petit-ami bientôt assassiné par mes propres mains »

« Et bien, apparemment tu as parlé de moi à Tanya ! Notamment de mon groupe et de l'endroit où nous répétons. C'est Edward qui est venu me trouver là-bas. »

Je me tournai une fois de plus vers Cullen, grinçant des dents.

« Hum cet Edward, toujours plein de bonnes surprises », grognai-je.

« Si ça t'embête que je sois là, il suffit de me le dire Isabella ! », se renfrogna une fois de plus mon petit-ami.

Ma rage s'envola, ne restai plus que honte et confusion. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, je ne voulais blesser personne. A part peut-être Edward …

« Ne te vexe pas s'il-te-plaît », tentai-je d'une voix douce et désolée tandis que je prenais les mains de Demetri entre les miennes. « C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas, je n'étais pas préparée à ça et je … Tu sais à quel point je déteste les surprises. J'aurais préféré que ça vienne de moi, faire ça dans de bonnes conditions. »

J'entendis Tanya s'éclaircir la voix et je détournai les yeux pour la regarder. Elle se leva du canapé, se détachant d'Edward pour venir s'installer à mes côtés. Je la fixai toujours, attendant qu'elle parle, attendant presque du réconfort. Elle repoussa mes cheveux, passa ses bras autour de mon cou, embrassa ma joue avant de m'enlacer et de chuchoter à mon oreille.

« Ne t'énerve pas Bella, s'il-te-plaît. On aurait dû te demander ton avis mais sincèrement, on n'a pas pensé à mal. Ne sois pas fâchée, je t'en prie. »

Je soupirai, l'enlaçai à mon tour et mon cœur se fit soudain bien plus léger. Tanya avait toujours su m'apaiser, me faire relativiser, me consoler. Elle avait ce don, effacer mes peines, mes colères, me faire oublier. Comment pouvais-je restée fâchée de toute façon ? J'étais incapable de lui en vouloir. J'acquiesçai simplement, lui montrant par ce geste que j'acceptai de me calmer, que je ne lui tiendrai pas rigueur de m'avoir forcé la main.

« On va passer une bonne soirée d'accord ? », reprit-elle de sa voix douce et rassurante. « Et puis tant que les mecs discuteront entre eux, nous on pourra rester un peu ensemble ? Il y a longtemps que nous ne sommes pas allées danser. On pourrait aller manger quelque chose et sortir danser ensuite. »

Je la regardai toujours, me concentrai sur ses paroles, sa voix, sur son sourire pour enfin m'apaiser. Passer du temps avec elle, j'en avais grandement besoin. J'esquissais un sourire et elle comprit de suite que j'acceptais sa proposition.

Elle me relâcha, se retourna vers nos invités dont je subissais la présence.

« Vous en pensez quoi les gars ? Pizzas, bières et boite de nuit ? »

« Boite de nuit ? Tu veux qu'on aille danser en boite de nuit ? », m'affolai-je, réalisant soudain. « Non Tanya, tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas danser ! Je vais me ridiculiser ! »

« Oh que si tu vas me faire danser ! », assura-t-elle, ne me laissant aucune possibilité de refuser.

Je me fichais royalement des autres, mon réel problème se trouvait juste à mes côtés. Je n'avais jamais dansé devant Demetri, du moins, pas de la façon dont Tanya aimait danser. Je ne m'en étais tenue qu'au slow devant mon petit ami, mais l'ambiance était différente avec Tanya. Elle aimait se déhancher, elle aimait bouger, s'épuiser sur la musique, mais elle ne se le permettait que lorsque nous étions ensemble.

« Aller va prendre une douche et te préparer ! On t'attend ! »

J'avais, une fois de plus, l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix, que je devais accepter, qu'un _non_ n'était pas concevable. Ils semblaient tous ravis de sortir s'amuser qui étais-je pour leur refuser ça ? Je me levai donc du canapé et avançai, les épaules baissées, vers ma chambre. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le salon avant de refermer la porte. Tanya rayonnait de bonheur, Edward et Demetri se souriaient amicalement et firent tinter leur bouteilles de bière. Ils semblaient s'entendre, ils semblaient tous joyeux, mais moi je ne l'étais pas. Loin de Tanya, mes angoisses reprenaient de plus belle. Je fermai la porte et tentai quelques exercices de respiration pour me relaxer, en vain. Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire, sorti quelques vêtements féminins sans grande conviction et fixai mon reflet dans le miroir.

« Aller ma grande, courage. Ça devait bien arriver de toute façon. »

Je filai dans la salle de bain, repassant par le salon pour me diriger vers la petite pièce. Je fermai la porte à clef, me regardai dans le petit miroir au dessus du lavabo.

« Il n'y a que toi qui tire une tronche de déterrée … »

Je me sermonnai, exigeant de moi même de faire davantage d'efforts afin de profiter tout de même de cette soirée. Après tout de quoi avais-je peur ? Cullen avait soulevé les bonnes questions. Que craignais-je en les permettant de se rencontrer ? Que pouvait-il arriver ? Qu'ils s'apprécient ? Et alors ? Qu'ils se détestent ? Plus chiant, mais gérable. Qu'ils parlent ? Gênant, mais j'avais suffisamment confiance en ma meilleure amie pour savoir qu'elle ne dirait rien de compromettant. Alors quoi ? J'avais confiance en Tanya. J'avais confiance en Demetri. Edward n'était même pas à prendre en compte dans mes craintes. Alors pourquoi étais-je terrifiée à ce point ?

* * *

**Mais c'est vrai ça ! De quoi a-t-elle peur ? **

**Hâte de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre et vos spéculations pour le prochain ! **


End file.
